Free Falling
by Cierra
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Free. Don and Charlie face new threats to their relationship and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Numb3rs Characters

A/N: This is a sequel to Breaking Free. If you haven't read it, it would be helpful. I'd like to say that the story can stand alone but I think the reader would miss too many details.

Chapter 1

It was the first day that the Eppes brothers were on there own and all was not well. Charlie would normally have a flexible morning schedule, any other day but today. Bob and the new team would be meeting with him at nine o'clock and Bob was famous for his punctuality. Charlie had hit that snooze button one too many times.

Derek would be picking Don up out front at 8:15. While Don was in the shower, Charlie made a quick breakfast for them. He also made the coffee and rushed around the apartment drinking his tea while he looked for his missing sneakers.

Finally when Don got out of the shower, Charlie was able to cut through the steam to take his own shower. He was a little concerned how this was going to go. Don could handle a microwave with the best of them but his main handicap seemed to be managing anything else that had to do with the kitchen. Charlie would feel guilty if he let his brother leave without making sure he had his coffee and something to eat. More than that, his dad would know. The younger Eppes had never had to take care of anyone before and was not confident of his ability to do so now.

If there is one thing that the Professor had learned over the years it was how to get out the door in less than five minutes. Breakfast was not usually on his daily agenda. Don was also not someone that took much time with breakfast, unless it was already made for him. He'd eat it then. One thing that annoyed Charlie about Don was that he always looked 'put together'. No matter how many minutes he had to get ready and get out the door his older brother always had that 'finished' look.

It was a rarity in Charlie's life that he didn't look like he got dressed in the car. It was not something he usually dwelled on. He was too busy rushing onto the next thought for dwelling.

He did dwell on the thought this morning while he was sitting in traffic. Charlie had opened the bathroom door with only his pants on; water was dripping from his hair onto his still wet chest and back. While he ran to the bedroom for his socks and looking for the still missing sneakers Don yelled from the kitchen that his breakfast was getting cold.

Charlie did not reply. He grabbed a t-shirt and then looked for a shirt to wear over it. He doubted that the new crew would think he looked professional but Dr. Eppes would feel a little more 'put together' with that top shirt. The missing shoes were located under the bed and Charlie slipped his feet into them.

Don and his 'finished' self was putting on his velcro sneakers, looking every bit like he stepped off of a magazine cover. Charlie's hair continued to drip as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and wondered where he had left his laptop.

The elder brother was in the kitchen rinsing the dishes when Charlie flew in to grab a bottle of water and a breakfast bar. When Don walked out of the apartment and reached for the door to close it behind him, Charlie flew past him with his sneakers still untied and his hair soaking the back of his shirt. Just to make himself feel better and not at all to be childish, he stuck his tongue out at his brother on the elevator.

Don told him to have a good day and calmly walked through the foyer. Charlie, who had already been out the main door, flew back in when Don opened it. He had to go back up for the laptop.

Sitting in traffic he reflected on the how his relationship with his brother had gotten so strong over the past two weeks. His 'put together' brother had surprised him at the baseball game. They were able to work on the nightmare together and Charlie felt real pride in being able to help Don through it.

It had been touch and go for the first inning. Every time that bat connected with the ball Don would react. With the first one he actually jumped to his feet and he came a little close to actually knocking Charlie out of the bleachers. He gradually got better, but Charlie could not help but notice that Don was as close to him as skin for a good ten minutes. He crowded his personal space but Charlie took it in stride. He also made Charlie change places with him so that Don's good hand would be near Charlie. Padded as they were the ball would only bounce off but it helped Don to know he would be ready just in case. By the third inning he was only flinching when he heard the dreaded sound. But the fifth inning Don finally agreed it was too hot for all of the padding. The face mask and helmet had to stay though. After the game, Don could only rave about how well the IRS played together as a team. He was over the worst of it and his brother could again enjoy his love of the game.

Charlie managed to get into the office a full minute ahead of Bob and the team. It did not show that he ran all of the way from the parking lot. Anyone who walked in and saw him sitting at the table would think Charlie had been there for an hour. His notes were even open.

After Bob introduced the team and left, Charlie spent a little time talking to the agents and finding out about their backgrounds. This team had five male agents and two females. Bob had assured Charlie when he spoke to him on Friday that this team had a more thorough background check for recent activities. He had made a change in policy with the true side of Jeff Pitts was found out. All agents starting a new project would undergo the same kind of complete analysis and lifestyle checks that new recruits were routinely checked for. Losing track of changes to the lives of its agents would be a thing of the past with the NSA.

The agent that would be handling the administrative duties was a friend of Diane's. She was older than the rest of the team but Charlie liked her enthusiasm for the project. Her name was Sarah Matthews and she had been an agent for more than twenty years.

The other female member of his team was Mauri Bennett. While she had assisted on several security projects in the past she was not the computer expert that the rest of the team was. It would take more instruction for a while, but Charlie thought if he paired her up with the different agents throughout the training phase she should be able to catch on without holding the team up.

The five male agents had the typical NSA look to them. Four of them were over thirty and two of those over forty. It appeared that Bob took into consideration more of a loyalty to the NSA. It would take a while to remember the older agent's names.

The younger male was Agent Hunter Landis and he was all business. He was from a family of NSA agents and while Dr. Eppes was sure that the young man felt a lot of pressure to measure up, he was proper to the point of annoyance and as far as Charlie could tell, he rarely smiled

After two hours, they were finished for their first day. Charlie left to walk over to the bank to get the disks out of the safe deposit box. He would be spending a few days making the changes that he and Bob had discussed.

When he returned to the office Bob was waiting for him. "Charlie, there's something that I need to let you know before we talk about your new team. The CIA agent that was the hit man for Jeff was found dead in his cell this morning. His throat had been slit."

"Any idea who did it?"

"Just between us, I can't see how it could have been anything but an inside job. The area he was locked up in was a solitary area for high risk Federal cases. It might or might not have anything to do with this case. Chances are that some people were afraid of what he knew. The damage that he could do in Federal Prison to a certain agency could have been the sole reason. But that's just between us. Officially the FBI is still on this case and will investigate it further."

"Did you find out anything else about Kristen?"

"Nothing Charlie. I have to admit it is unsettling that we can't find any answers there. I just cannot understand her being involved. I did do as you asked with the FBI and I have the formal letter ready to send but first I want to make a proposal. I'm asking that you wait until everything is settled before I send the request to the FBI to withdraw your resignation."

"If the case is still open Bob, then I can at least try to help Don and Derek find some answers."

"At least hear my proposal before you make a decision. I will send that letter on your final word, but consider what I have to say."

Charlie had never known Bob to walk quietly around any subject before. He usually busted in with guns blazing. "Sure. What's the proposal?"

"I want to ask you to consider joining the covert team and work with them on this case. Charlie, you're very good at what you do and as a consultant you are irreplaceable. But this is not something that would fall under a consultant's range of investigation. If you applied your FBI background to helping find the answers, it could mean the difference in closing this case. There are a lot of unanswered questions out there."

The confusion showed on Charlie's face. "I don't understand. The FBI is looking for the same answers. I would probably be able to help both agencies if I can work with them on it. And I could have access to whatever they find. It will help to know where they are with the case."

"I have talked to the FBI. I know the Director very well. We're not friends, but we respect each other's objectives. Our paths have crossed many times over the years. The FBI doesn't have anything more than we do at this point. I'm not asking you to risk your life. I'm not suggesting that you choose between the NSA and your brother. I'm asking that you work with us, the access that we have and the methods we use that the FBI cannot use. Please at least wait and think about it."

"There's something you're not telling Bob. There's more to it than that."

"There is Charlie. But I cannot reveal what that is if there is the chance that your loyalties would lie with the FBI. Normally I wouldn't ask this of you. You have worked closely with both agencies. It really does complicate things that your brother is working in DC on the same case. The NSA has a slightly different approach to solving cases. Usually the FBI has only one route available to them and therein lays the advantage."

"I don't know Bob. There are a lot of reasons why I shouldn't do this. The main reason being that I couldn't tell my family. Don and I are just getting to a point where we feel that we can trust each other again. If he finds out that I know something that the FBI needs to know and I don't tell him, it could destroy us for good this time. I just don't want to risk that. It's too important to me."

"I understand Charlie. I really do. The NSA will still work the case and you can continue to work the security program and everything will remain the way it was."

"Thanks for understanding Bob."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 2

The file for Leslie Faulkner just needed a few signatures and then would be closed. Don could see why Charlie mentioned that there would probably be rumors about her. He had not done any of the interviews himself but there was a lot of information provided about who she was and who she wasn't seeing. The interviews contradicted each other and only Atwood appeared to be the one that all had agreed she saw regularly. Another thing all the people interviewed agreed on, she only dated married politicians. There was her statement from the interrogation. She had said that she likes an uncomplicated life and married men provided that. Something she did not say but was obvious was that Leslie was attracted to power.

Don opened the next file in front of him. The autopsy report should be in by the end of the day. The dead CIA agent was Sam Sanderson. The proper investigation would be done but it was doubtful the answers would be found. If it wasn't a CIA killing the alternative was that there were more people involved with the case and that could be more damaging to the people listed on the disk.

The CIA and NSA had both turned over information on the agent found dead in his cell that morning. The NSA had involvement with the agent nearly five years ago. That case involved the 911 investigations. The CIA and NSA had worked on many leads together. This was probably how Pitts and Sanderson met. NSA Director Robert Thompkins had requested and received a replacement for Sanderson. There was little provided as to why but the official reason listed was that the CIA agent did not work well as a team member. The CIA report received stated that he was highly trained in surveillance and he usually worked solo on his jobs. He also had access to very sensitive information.

Don did not envy the NSA investigation still ahead of them. A lot of unanswered questions there. But the FBI was mainly only interested in finding the body of Kristen Westwood and getting whatever answers they could on the agent killed in lock up. With the other key players all dead and accounted for, this case would be closing soon.

Charlie had told Don that Pitts admitted that the names on the hit list were mainly added for show, but the FBI had interviewed some of the people on the list anyway. A lot of the names actually did have NSA involvement at some point. Robert Thompkins had assured the FBI that they were now pulling those files to see if there was any connection to Steve Pitts, the uncle of killer Jeff Pitts. But the FBI would not be involved in making those connections.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Derek Collins, FBI agent and partner to Agent Eppes while he was in town pulled his SUV up to the curb to let Don out. Just as he was pulling away he saw that Don had left his jacket in the backseat. He pulled into a visitor parking spot at the same time that young Eppes was pulling into his own parking spot close by.

"Charlie, Don left his jacket. Could you give it to him?"

"Derek, why don't you come on up? My dad's a great cook and we have a freezer full of his finest."

Derek, who lived alone and spent a lot of time in fast food drive through lines, accepted the invitation.

Don got off the elevator and walked to the door. Charlie's car had not been in the lot so he knew he would be walking into an empty apartment. Just as he put the key into the lock he heard a movement behind him. "Eppes?"

Don turned. "Yeah?" There was a man dressed in black and his eyes furious. The knife was held so to inflict the most damage. Don saw his attacker's intention and reacted from years of training. He turned his body at the same time he pulled the key from the lock. Knowing it would take too long to get his gun out; Don used the key as a weapon and managed to puncture the attacker just below his cheekbone. The knife when it stabbed him was not unexpected but the pain was immense. Within fractions of a second after the knife had cut into him, Don kicked out at the attacker's knee using full force and both the knife and the attacker were thrust away from Don. The killer had been aiming for his heart but Don's reactions had not saved him from the knife finding another potentially deadly target. As Don fell to the floor, his attacker said "That was for Kristen."

A few seconds later the elevator doors opened and Charlie froze at the sight of his brother in the hallway. Don was lying partially on his side, his white shirt bloodied. There was a man dressed in black running away from him. He had a noticeable limp. Derek ran after the man who was heading for the stairway.

"DON!" Charlie screamed as he ran to the prone body and fell to his knees. His brother was still conscious. "Don who did this to you?" Charlie ripped Don's shirt off. He could see that the left side of his chest had been stabbed and there was a massive amount of blood. He held the wadded shirt to Don's chest and took out his phone to call 911.

Don was having trouble breathing. He could not draw a full breath and the pain was unbearable. But he needed to talk to his brother before he closed his eyes.

Charlie told the 911 operator the address and that he needed an ambulance. He told the woman there was a man stabbed on the sixth floor, then he quickly lost patience with related questions that to Charlie was just keeping him from his brother. He did not hang up but he put the phone on the floor. The blood was coming too fast and the shirt was completely saturated. Charlie reached for his keys and opened the apartment door. Don was too heavy for Charlie to try to move without hurting him. He told Don he would be right back and after a quick stop in the kitchen Charlie grabbed towels from the bathroom closet.

He came back with an armload of them. He wadded one towel and applied pressure to the wound which caused a frighteningly quiet moan from Don. Charlie could feel the tears on his face but he didn't slow from what he knew he had to do. Charlie knew Don was trying to talk to him and he could tell that his brother was having enough problems just breathing. He kept the pressure on and leaned in to hear what Don was saying. "Charlie."

Charlie could barely hear him over his own heartbeat. "Don, don't try to talk now."

His brother wet his lips before continuing. "Be……careful……he.."

Charlie had kept pressure on the wound and now had to put a second towel over the top from the amount of blood. He leaned back toward Don to hear. "He what Don?"

"Thought……I…..was……you. Said…..that……was ……for……Kristen."

'_G--dammit will this nightmare ever end_?' Charlie could feel the rage building in him. His body was tight with it. He knew he had to keep it together for Don. "Don don't try to talk anymore."

Charlie met Don's eyes and Charlie was crippled with the fear that Don was saying goodbye. He had no intention of letting him do that.

"Listen to me Bro. You listen good." Charlie's voice cracked with the emotions lumped in his throat. The tears on his face were blinding him and he blinked to get them out of his eyes. His two handed pressure remained constant on the stab wound. "You just hang on, I can hear sirens now." His voice heavy with determination he said, "You are not leaving me. You aren't the only one that that will fight to keep what we have. Stay with me Don." With a whisper and still looking in Don's eyes he added. "Please Don, I need you. Don't leave me now."

The elevator doors opened and there were two paramedics and two uniformed policemen. He was still looking into Don's pain filled eyes. They asked him to step away and Charlie hadn't heard them. They had to bodily move Charlie to have access to Don. The two paramedics were on either side of Don. Charlie crawled from where they had moved him to his brother's head. He leaned as close as he could get and he whispered. "You fight Don. Don't give up." But his brother had already lost consciousness.

Charlie sat back against the wall in the hallway, with his knees drawn to his chest. He watched for a minute while they worked on his brother and then he covered his face with his hands and Charlie cried. He could not lose his brother now. They had overcome so much together. This was his fault. Once again, Don had gotten hurt because of him. His brother should have left with their father.

Charlie was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze. Nobody who valued their life better tell him that his brother was gone. Charlie slowly raised his head. Derek and the two officers were standing in front of him. He looked toward his brother who now had an oxygen mask over his face. He saw the IV. He could hear the breathing and fresh tears of thankfulness clouded his eyes.

Charlie looked back at Derek. "Did you catch that bastard Derek?"

"Charlie I lost him. I'm really sorry."

"The man was limping. You chased him down six flights of stairs and you didn't catch him?" Charlie knew he sounded like he was accusing Derek of not trying hard enough, but it did not seem possible that an agent in good shape could not catch one limping man.

"Charlie he had a head start. He must have run to one of the other floors and then used the elevator. I never saw him after I got to the stairway. There was no sign of him."

Charlie closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall. More tears ran down his face. The man probably ran up to the roof and then took the elevator down. Didn't matter, Charlie would find him. He knew that he would not give up until he did. Charlie stuffed the tissue that was in his hand into his pants pocket and he stood up. They had just put his brother on the gurney and he intended to go with them. He picked up his phone. Derek was talking to the officers.

In the elevator Charlie stood in the back corner. Don's eyes were closed. His face was unnaturally white. He reached out and touched Don's leg. "Stay with me Bro", he whispered to unhearing ears.

As they were loading Don into the ambulance Derek came running up to Charlie. He handed him his keys and said that he had put Charlie's laptop in the apartment and locked the door for him. He would meet them at the hospital. The uniformed officers would rope off the area to keep it secure.

Charlie climbed in the back and he was able to get to the right side of Don. Don's eyes were closed. Charlie could only reach the splinted hand. He moved higher and Charlie lightly squeezed his brother's forearm. He heard one of the paramedics say "His pressure's dropping," and Charlie felt like his own heart had just stopped. Once again the paramedic had to physically move him away from his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 3

He could hear them talking. He could see them moving. But Charlie's brain could not figure out what they were saying, what they were doing. "Shock." Yeah, Charlie knew all about shock. "Lost too much blood." He knew that was true. Charlie was covered with Don's blood. Charlie's heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

He could hear the paramedic yelling at the driver to "Step on it. His pressure's still dropping." Fear. He could feel it clawing at his heart. One of the paramedics held up a syringe and then shot something into Don's arm. The pressure bandage was seeping blood. The other paramedic sat back on his hunches and sighed a heavy sigh. '_WHAT_?' Charlie's mind was screaming but the words wouldn't come.

The paramedic looked at Charlie. "Pressure's stable."

Charlie closed his eyes. '_Thank you God_.'

The ride to the hospital was a shorter ride than Charlie would have thought. When they ran the gurney into a room, Charlie ran along side. They transferred Don's unconscious form to another gurney and attached the IV to a pole.

They moved away from Don's side and Charlie quickly filled the gap on the left side of his brother. He reached for Don's left hand and he leaned over to talk to him. "Don, I'm here and I'll stay just as close as they let me. I won't leave you. I promise."

Charlie could see there was a nurse on the other side of his brother, there was one near Don's head and there was a doctor headed their way. He knew they would make him leave. He whispered frantically to Don, as the tears from his eyes fell onto Don's bare chest. "Don? Did you hear me? I promised I wouldn't leave you. I'm waiting to hear you tell me the same thing. Promise me Bro. Please Don just one word." He squeezed Don's hand. Don weakly squeezed Charlie's hand back and Charlie looked down at this hand to make sure he had not imagined it. No, Don's hand was clenching his. Charlie looked back up toward Don's face and his brother's eyes were open. The oxygen mask was over Don's mouth but Charlie knew he was talking. He leaned in close and it then he heard it. "Promise."

Charlie nearly collapsed with relief. Don would never break a promise to him. "Thank you Don. I'll be here when you wake up again, right next to you."

The doctor who has overheard the young man's pleas with his brother told him he needed to wait in the hall while they worked on his brother. The nurse had helped to move Charlie along. She stopped before they reached the door and opened a nearby cupboard for supplies. She looked at Charlie. "Dr. Henry is the best trauma doctor in DC. Your brother will be well taken care of."

Charlie was in a daze when he walked to the hall. He leaned against the wall just far enough down the hall that he wouldn't get hit with the door. Derek came over to him and asked how Don was.

"I don't know. No one has said anything and the doctor is just starting on him."

"Why don't you go and sit in the waiting room. I'll get you something to drink."

"No, I want to wait here and I want to wait alone. I need to think."

"I have to file a report Charlie. Did Don tell you anything about the man?"

"Derek, my brother is fighting for his life. You can probably pick a better time to ask me any questions. Don could barely breathe when I got to him. Please just leave me alone."

Charlie saw the suspicious look in Derek's eyes but he walked away. Dr. Epees took his phone out and called Bob.

"Hi Charlie."

"Bob, I need to talk to you. Something's happened."

"What's the matter?"

Charlie looked around to be sure he was not overheard. There were several people around. "Can you meet me at Mercy Hospital? Don's been hurt and I need to talk to you here."

"I'm on my way Charlie. Emergency Room?"

"That's where I am right now. If they move him, I'll be wherever they take him."

After Charlie got off the phone Derek came back over to him. He had a form and clipboard in his hands. "I filled out as much as I could Charlie, but I really don't know the answers to all these questions."

"I'm sure his insurance card is in his wallet in his back pocket."

"What about allergies?"

"Nothing medical that I know of. He's allergic to pecans or something like that. I can't remember."

"Any other recent injuries besides his hand?"

"No, that's it. Derek can't this wait?" The words were barely out of his mouth when he noticed a familiar looking man headed his way. Charlie recognized Ted Ferguson from Bob's special team. Ted was not official looking in any way. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

Charlie looked at Derek. "Could you excuse us please Derek?" Derek walked back to the waiting room.

"Is there a problem Ted? Can't Bob make it here?"

"He's on his way. He called me because I could get here a lot faster and he thought I may be needed."

Charlie slid down the wall from his standing position until he was sitting on his heels. "Something's going on and you guys didn't warn me. Don's hurt because Bob couldn't tell me what he knew."

"Listen to me. There was never any threat made toward you or your family. Bob did get some information but it in no way applied to you."

"Really?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "Then why did he send you? All I told him was that Don was hurt. Nothing else. Why would he think that you were needed?"

Ted did not answer and Charlie crossed his arms over his knees and leaned his head down.

"If he dies, I wash my hands of any government agency. Too many secrets. Too many lies. You might as well leave. I'm not talking to anyone until I can talk to my brother again."

"Dr. Eppes. I have my orders and I'm staying. I'll be in the waiting room."

Charlie looked up as the door to the room where he brother laid opened. A nurse came out and then the doctor. He stood. "Dr. Henry, how is he?"

"We'll be taking him up to surgery now. We had a problem stabilizing him but that was mainly due to the blood loss. I'll need to operate to know the damage for sure but I'm almost positive his left lung collapsed and there may be other respiratory damage. Just from seeing the area where the knife went in, it looks like there could be some damage to his diaphragm. He wouldn't have been able to breathe on his own at all if the damage was extensive or the laceration complete, but any injury to that area is too much. The main surgery risk is more damage to that area. It's a very delicate place to have to operate. Also the amount of pressure that's on his heart from the collapsed lung is a real threat to his survival. They're bringing him out now and you can wait on the fourth floor. There's a waiting room up there."

The doors opened and the hospital personal wheeled his brother out and toward the elevator. Besides the IV there was also now a line that showed that Don was receiving blood. Charlie reached for Don's left hand and walked with the gurney. If anything Don looked more pale than when he went in. His lips bloodless. His hand clammy. Don did not open his eyes and when Charlie squeezed his hand, he did not respond. In the elevator he leaned down and whispered in Don's ear. "Remember your promise. I'll be waiting right outside the door."

As they wheeled his brother through the doors that led to the operating room, Charlie squeezed Don's hand once more and with tears in his eyes he let go.

The hallway outside the OR was one very long and completely barren walkway. Nothing more. Not so much as a picture hung on the walls. Charlie could see the waiting room from where he stood but he did not head that way. He walked to the wall directly across the hallway from the double doors and he sat on the floor. He pulled his pulled his legs in and propped an elbow on each knee. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands and then Charlie did something that he had not done in a long time. He prayed.

When he finished he raised tear filled eyes and he watched the door. His fear was paralyzing, his mind racing. Don would have to be okay. He would have to pull through because the alternative was not acceptable.

Charlie had many regrets in his life. But the major ones centered around his family. He had not been there for his mother. He would always regret that. He would make sure he was there for his brother. Don would not be alone to recover and if Charlie had to resign from the NSA to do it, he would make sure that he was there to help Don every step of the way. But first Don had to pull through. Charlie watched the door.

The elevator doors opened. Charlie did not turn his head to look. He kept his vigil.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 4

Charlie calculated how far to the door. How many steps he might be from his brother. There were probably at least five operating rooms on the other side of that door. Judging by the size of the hallway and how wide each of those operating rooms may be, he could be sixty yards away and then he broke that down into footsteps. Fewer footsteps if he ran.

Charlie had not expected to hear anyone near him and jumped when he heard, "Charlie?"

He looked up at Bob. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He needed to be alone.

"I told Ted I'm not talking to anyone until Don is okay. I'm sorry that I called you. I've changed my mind."

"Charlie, how about we walk down and get you a cup of tea."

"I'm staying right here Bob."

"I promise you that I had no idea that your brother was attacked or no forewarning of any kind that he was in any danger. I knew to send Ted because I called the hospital after I hung up with you. I wanted to see if there was anything that I could do for you or your brother over the phone. I called Ted when they told me knife wound, and assailant unknown. There was no time to give him any details. I just told him to get to you in the ER."

Bob stooped down. "Charlie, I swear I wouldn't lie about something like that. We're friends and we have been for a long time. You know that I would be straight with you. You know I would never allow anything to happen to you or your family if there was a way that I could prevent it. The fact that your brother was attacked outside of your apartment is very disturbing and that was why I called Ted. He has a studio where he paints just around the corner from here."

Charlie looked at Bob. He knew he hadn't lied. Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. "Is there any reason to think, that what you found out earlier could have something to do with someone wanting to avenge Kristen's death?"

Bob sat down next to Charlie on the floor. Charlie opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Bob was not the floor sitter type.

"What I spoke about earlier did not concern Kristen at all. But I have recently learned of some additional information about her family."

"Kristen sent a letter to her parents. She said she was scared and she told them about the disks. She said she was afraid that Jeff or someone else involved may have her killed. She named names. Her father wrote and let me know what she told them. Now Kristen's family is missing. We were unable to reach them by phone last week and on Saturday the phone was disconnected. I sent an agent to Pittsburgh and this morning he called and said that the family had left in a big hurry."

The Director leaned back on the wall. "The reason I wanted the agent to talk to the family is because at this point she is presumed dead and because of that letter her family was under the impression that you were a threat to their daughter. I wanted to make sure that they had the facts. They never received the correct information for us."

Bob added, "One thing to consider is that the FBI submitted a report, stating that the evidence did not support that she had died at the scene. All we know is that there was blood. The only reason we suspect that she's dead is because Jeff said so. That's not exactly what I call a reliable source."

"You think she's alive?"

"That I don't know Charlie. I believe that her family disappeared because Kristen was afraid for them."

Charlie was quiet for minute and then he said "There is one thing that I do know for sure and that is that Kristen is the reason that Don was attacked. I haven't told the FBI this but Don told me that his attacker said 'this is for Kristen', he told me to be careful because the man thought Don was me."

The Director said, "I never would have suspected that you or your brother was in any danger. Seeking revenge was not something I would have thought they would do especially since no one was even able to reach the family."

"Bob obviously they found out that she was injured or dead. It had to her family or maybe a boyfriend. Who else would risk it? If she was injured and able to get away, she probably would have contacted her family first."

"Charlie, I'm sorry that this happened. Besides naming you and Jeff as being involved Kristen also said in the letter that she wanted out but that it had gone too far for that."

"Bob I don't know how you can believe anything Kristen said. She's the one that got involved with Jeff's scheme. So unless you're protecting her, I don't see any reason to not tell the FBI. As a matter of fact Bob, what makes you think that the person who tried to kill my brother will stop with the first name on that list? How do you know that everyone listed as part of the conspiracy is not the next victims of some wanna be vigilante?"

"I hadn't even thought of that Charlie. If that's the case than the best thing that we can do is contact the media and have the fake conspiracy announced. After we get all the details on the crime scene, I will call the covert team together to discuss the possibility."

The doors to the operating room opened and Charlie shot to his feet. Dr. Henry was just removing his scrubs and did not expect the young man to be waiting right outside the door.

"How's my brother?"

"He did very well Mr. Eppes. His left lung inflated on its own once we repaired the laceration and extracted the trapped air. The lung is fully functional again and there was a nick that we repaired in his diaphragm. It did not puncture and most likely some defensive movement on his part saved his life. He's very lucky that he has quick reflexes."

"How long before I can see him?"

"They'll be moving him to recovery and once he's in a room you can go see him. I heard your promise Mr. Eppes; I'll make sure that the staff knows that for this evening, there are no restrictions on your brother's visiting hours."

"Thank you Dr. Henry." He shook his hand. "Thanks for saving his life."

"You're welcome. I'll check in on him to see how he's doing but I expect a full recovery. He seems to be in good physical condition and he shouldn't have to stay more than two or three days. I want to keep an eye on that lung just to be sure but it's only a precaution and of course there is always the risk of infection but we'll be starting him on some high dosage antibiotics. He'll be a little weak but he should be fine with home recovery for a week, two at the most."

"Will they be bringing him back out this door?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to visit until after recovery. His room will be up on the fifth floor."

"I just want to see him. Thanks again."

Bob had stood nearby while Charlie talked to the doctor. He took out his phone and called Ted who was waiting downstairs for his orders.

Don was wheeled out and Charlie could see that his color had improved. He still had the mask. He certainly looked much better than when they wheeled him in.

-----------------------------------------

While they were waiting for Don to be settled into his room, Bob and Ted discussed what needed to be done to protect the Eppes brothers while Don was recovering. Charlie was only half listening. The other half was thanking God and his mother for looking out for his brother.

"I'm sending an agent to your apartment. Can you make a quick list of what you need them to bring?"

"Bob, wouldn't it be better to just put a guard on the door? We should be safe there."

"Charlie, it's too dangerous. And I know you. You won't stay there. I have a much better idea and once you hear it I know you'll agree. My way you won't be confined to a small apartment. I want to move you and your brother into my guest house. I have very good security and I will add the covert team to making sure that it stays secure. I have thirty acres Charlie. That's a lot of running space. There is also the advantage of you and your team meeting right there on the grounds. There are plenty of rooms in my house that would work just fine for the meetings. And that way while your brother is recovering you won't to be too far away from him."

"You're right. It sounds great. One condition."

"Name it."

"You tell me what you're hiding. I need to know."

"Okay Charlie, how about we make a deal? I'll tell you what I have that needs to be quiet, at least for now, after you are in the guest house. Now because I know you so well, I think there's something you're not telling about the attack."

"I was going to tell you, because I need your help with it."

Charlie removed the wadded tissue from his pocket that contained a baggie with the bloodied key. "I pried this out of Don's hand after I found him. That blood belongs to his attacker and I want him. I want the man that tried to kill my brother and I don't care what you have to do find him. I don't care whether it's legal, and I don't care about his rights. I want him and I want him to pay."

"Charlie, revenge is what started all this. If I find him, I'll see that he's turned over to the FBI and one thing I will promise, he won't get off on any technicality. He won't get away with this. You're upset now, I can understand that. You are not and will never be a vengeful person so don't even consider doing something that you know will hurt you and your brother more than it will the man responsible. I want you to understand that when I say Search and Destroy for the covert team, I don't mean that we skip right to the kill. This agency does not work that way. Search and Destroy is always a last resort for the good of the people. It's never about revenge."

"I know you're right Bob, but I have a lot of anger about someone hurting Don. And especially someone hurting him because of me."

"I understand that Charlie, I really do. But you can deal with your anger best by helping your brother recover. He's going to need you and there's no room in your relationship for any more anger."

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "Bob, you are good."

Charlie heard the nurse talking before the bed was wheeled in their direction.

"Charlie? The list?"

"Grab some paper Ted and I'll tell you what I need."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Numb3rs characters.

Chapter 5

By the time they had Don transferred to the bed in the room, Charlie had told Ted what he and his brother would need from the apartment. The agent made a call from the hallway to another agent who would take care of the task.

When Charlie went into Don's room the nurse told him that the oxygen mask could be removed after the patient had regained consciousness. They would have to watch him to make sure he is breathing okay on his own while awake and would put the mask on when he slept for the next six to eight hours. It was only to make it easier for him to breathe and to help the airway remain open. The IV was the only line still in. There was the smaller bag with the antibiotic attached to the IV that the doctor told Charlie about. There were also the usual monitors.

Charlie moved to the left side of Don's bed and reached for his hand. The bed was raised so that Don looked to be at the same angle as he would in his recliner. There was a thick bandage around his chest. It was wrapped loosely to allow easier breathing. His color had improved dramatically.

"Hey Don. You want to open your eyes for just a minute?"

The nurse who was still moving around the room said, "he's going to have a few problems in the beginning that you should he aware of. He won't be able to talk very loud and will run out of breath while he is talking. Talking will also tire him easily. He's going to be very tired anyway so you might want to avoid having him do too much of it. Also laughing and coughing will cause considerable pain so he needs to avoid either of those."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll make sure I don't tire him too much. Please call me Charlie. I'll probably be spending a lot of time here over the next few days."

"Nice to meet you Charlie. I'm Wendy and I usually work the evening shift. The call button is tied to the rail. Call me if you need anything. There's soda, coffee and tea down at the nurse's station if you want it. I'll leave you some privacy. Your brother should be awake any time now and he's going to have some discomfort. I'll be back in soon and will give him pain medication that will help him sleep after you talk to him."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "You can't give him that medication now?"

Wendy smiled. "He won't have to wait long for it. But I will want him talking."

After she left the room Charlie walked back over to Don's side and again reached for his hand. Charlie spoke in a low voice. Maybe waking Don up was not the best idea if he was going to be in a lot of pain. "If you aren't ready to wake up yet Don, that's okay with me. I'm not going anywhere. Just take your time."

Don's eyelids were fluttering. His breathing was faster. Charlie thought that Don must be ready to wake up now after all. He could see the pain on his brother's face before his eyes were open. He leaned to his side and looked like he was trying to curl into himself.

"Hey Bro."

Don opened his eyes. His face relaxed just the slightest bit and he straightened up his body. Charlie was pretty sure that Don was attempting not to show any weakness in front of him and it was not a welcoming thought to Charlie.

When Don spoke it was barely a whisper. Charlie could not make out the words. He reached down and took off his oxygen mask. "The nurse said you don't have to wear this while you are awake as long as you can breathe okay. Let me get her in here and she can give you something for the pain." Charlie buzzed for the nurse.

Again Don tried to talk. Charlie leaned in and listened. "Was…….he…….caught?"

"No Don, I'm sorry. Derek chased him but the man got away."

"You are in…….danger Charlie."

"Bob is taking care of that Bro. You don't worry about anything but getting better."

Don looked relieved and nodded his head.

The nurse came in then. "Well hello. Look who's awake. How do you feel?"

Charlie had to smile when Don said, "fine".

"I know that's a lie." She checked the monitor and wrote in Don's chart. I have something here for the pain and it will help you sleep." After she injected the syringe into the IV she motioned for Charlie to move away from Don so that she could talk to him.

"Charlie, there is an agent in the hall that would like to speak to you after your brother falls asleep."

Charlie just nodded. He went back to stand near Don's left side. Charlie could see he was already groggy but he still wanted information on Charlie's safety.

"Is the….Director….moving you.. someplace?

"Yes Don, but he's moving both of us at the same time. The doctor said you only have to stay here a few days and when you are released we'll leave together."

Don shook his head. "Go. Not….safe here"

"I'm staying Don. I have a promise to keep. The Director has someone in the hall and we'll be safe here. You need to sleep and get better. Hey Don, I wanted to let you know that the doctor pretty much said that you're alive because of your quick reflexes."

Don eyelids were feeling heavy and he just let them close. He smiled when he said, "FBI... Training" and then Don was asleep.

Charlie pulled the blanket up on his brother's chest.

When he went to the hall he found that Ted was standing outside. "The nurse said you needed to see me?"

"Bob told me there was not much chance that we could convince you to leave here so I won't even try. He did ask that there be a cot put in the room for you and we we'll be getting some of your personal items and bringing them here."

"Please make sure that you bring Don's robe. It was on the list and his is the dark blue one and my laptop. Bob leave?"

"No. He went downstairs so he could make some private calls. He'll be back up. Did you need anything right now?"

"No, I'm good but I would like to talk to Bob when he gets back."

Charlie went back in the room and sat in the chair closest to the bed. He leaned his head back on the high top chair and watched Don sleep, the mask was back in place. He'd come so close to losing him today and Charlie was overwhelmed with emotions that needed to escape. Don was going to be okay and he felt fortunate and very thankful. They'd been lucky. It had been too close. He also felt a deep anger that someone nearly killed his brother.

Charlie got up when Bob came into the room. He had the laptop and an overnight bag in his hand. He set them down and motioned Charlie out to the hall.

Once in the hall Bob said, "The other items on your list are being taken to my house. I'm asking you to think this over Charlie and hope that you will make the right decision. I have talked to Dr. Henry and most of the reasons that your brother needed to stay for a few days were purely as precaution. He has agreed to release him if I hire a full-time nurse to take care of him."

"Don won't like that Bob. He accepts the nursing in a hospital because he has to but he won't want anyone hired to take care of him anywhere else. Besides, I'm going to be taking care of Don."

"Charlie, you can't do it alone. He's going to need someone medically trained. They won't release him without it and I would like to move you before the killer finds out that not only did he get the wrong man but that the wrong man is alive to identify him. Both of you are at risk. The biggest problem with waiting is getting you and Don out of the hospital. I borrowed an RV and it's parked in the back near the loading dock. You brother could be taken out that way and it wouldn't be noticed. We don't know what we're dealing with here. We are only assuming that it's a one man operation."

"One condition Bob. You hire the nurse but the nurse is only there to monitor and take care of any medical problems. I'll take care of Don. I promise you he would not be happy having a nurse take of him."

"Agreed. We'll wait until just before dawn tomorrow morning. I don't anticipate any problems at this point. I'm sure the assailant still thinks he killed your brother."

When Charlie went back in, he tried to concentrate on the program but his thoughts kept getting in the way. He'd have to wait until tomorrow, but he really would have liked to have been able to run and clear him mind now.

The Director took the elevator back downstairs. He had his own promise to keep.

A few hours later Don woke up. Charlie removed the oxygen mask.

"Hey, having a lot of pain?"

Don shook his head.

"Want me to pour some water for you?"

Don wet his lips. "Please."

Charlie held the glass while Don sipped out of the straw.

"Don, there's something we have to talk about here. I need to call Dad but you know he'll be on the next plane when he hears what happened."

Don shook his head. "No." That one word was louder and much clearer.

"I have to let him know."

Don shook his head. His whole facial expression was firm.

"He'll be hurt if I don't tell him. There really isn't much chance I can downplay this. A stab wound is a stab wound Don. I can't think of a way to tell but not tell him enough. It sounds like a lie when I practice it in my head. I've gotten used to talking around dad's questions but this can't come out sounding minor no matter how I try."

Don shook his head again.

"Look Don, listen a minute. He just left; chances are he may not be able to come back this fast anyway."

Don closed his eye. "No Charlie. Call in a…few days when….I feel better." Don was sleeping again.

Charlie knew it was the least he could do for his brother. He'd think of some reason to give his dad for the delay. Don may not know it but those few days were not going to make any difference to their dad. If one of his sons needed him, he would come. No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 6

Before the sun had risen on Washington DC, Don and Charlie were hauled away from Mercy Hospital in a comfortable RV. It would be a forty-five minute ride and Don was about as comfortable as they could make him. The bed had the softest mattress they had ever seen. Don sunk down in it like he was on a cloud. The look on his face was one of irritation until the vehicle started to move. He looked a little more thankful then.

Don could see Charlie standing near the doorway. There was an agent telling him about the arrangements made for the nurse. He knew he had surprised his brother when he agreed so fast to be taken to the guest house and having a nurse take care of him, but being unable to protect Charlie was his biggest fear right now. He hoped the Director could keep his brother safe while he was healing. The thought that if he had gotten to the apartment ten minutes later terrified him. His brother probably would not have reacted in enough time to protect himself. Don had almost been too late himself and this was something he was trained to do. He knew they were lucky this time. But the would-be killer had to be stopped. Don was not too confident with Charlie's luck lately.

Charlie had told him while they were waiting for him to be taken to the RV about Kristen's family. Don was anxious to talk to the director. Hopefully they could get some pictures of the family so that he could make an identification. He knew he would never forget those eyes. The anger he saw there would be something he would not forget.

Charlie had that same angry look in his eyes now. Don planned on having a long talk with his brother about it. He needed to let that anger go. They had enough problems right now and if the anger built it could have disastrous consequences. This was all new to Charlie, but Don was confident that he could help him through it.

He was finding it easier to breathe since they woke him up this last time. The only real pain he was having was the incision now and the pain medication was taking care of that pretty good. He noticed that he had a lot of weakness in his left arm but the night duty nurse assured him that would get better pretty fast while he was recovering. His whole body felt weak and he knew that was due to the blood loss. He hated feeling helpless though.

Charlie sat down in the chair that was secured at the bottom of the bed. He told Don, "You should try to sleep. This ride must be pretty uncomfortable for you."

Don who could only see the top of Charlie's head because he was laying so deep in the mattress, assured him that this mattress was more comfortable than when he was laying on the hospital bed.

"Don the nurse will be meeting us once we are at the guest house. She's just going to check your vitals and make sure your IV stayed in correctly. The doctor said that it could come out this evening if you are doing okay."

"That's a relief….. I hate this thing. Charlie, did you sleep last night?"

"Too many thoughts in my head, but I'll try again after we get there and that pain medication knocks you out."

"Have you ever… seen this guest… house?"

"Only from the outside. You can see it really well from the kitchen window. It's a good size. Not small but not too large either. Better than the apartment. Bob's right that it will be safer for us right now."

"Buddy could you do…me a favor and ….call Derek for me ….I need to talk to …him."

"After you wake up later Don, then I'll call him. There's something I should tell you. You should know that I wasn't exactly honest with your partner."

"You didn't tell him… what I said?"

"No. I'm sure he would have been at the hospital to see you this morning anyway. I wasn't hiding it from him or anything. I just needed some time to think it over before I could talk about it. Bob said that Derek would be allowed to see you if it was approved by your nurse."

"I understand Buddy. That's okay, don't… worry about it. I just needed to… warn you so that you …could be safe."

Don hoped that Charlie would respond to this statement and they could start that talk that they would need about Charlie's anger. But it looked like Charlie was done talking and Don thought it was better to wait until he could breathe better and until Charlie could get some sleep.

After they entered the guarded gates, the agent drove the RV to the right, past the house. The drive veered to the right and ended. The guest house was really very nice and although it was a good size it was not too big to take away from the coziness of the beautifully built wooden structure.

When the door was opened and the gurney carrying Don was brought in Charlie looked around. The main room was a beautiful room and too comfortable looking to call elegant. Nice, but you still felt like you would be comfortable kicking your shoes off and relaxing. There was a fireplace that would not see any use this trip, a big screen TV that Charlie knew Don would enjoy and the furniture was arranged for socializing. The hard wood floor shined and the rug under the majority of the furniture was a nice neutral color that fit perfectly with the room. Off to the side of the room there was a large round wood table with chairs around it. It looked to be a perfect place for a small group to play cards.

There was a stairway on the left and Charlie could see a few closed doors up there. The second floor was enclosed only by a wooden railing that looked over the main room. Overhead there were sky lights.

On the right side of the large room were two doors. Don was carried into the first door. As he followed them in he could see that his brother probably had the master bedroom and there was a bathroom one the far wall. The room had an open and airy feel to it with French doors that led to a patio.

The Nurse gave instructions to the agents and Don was sleeping just a few minutes after being transferred to the bed. She wrote in a chart and then she said that she would be back to check again in an hour. Before leaving she wrote her pager number down and set the paper on the night stand. Charlie sat in the comfortable chair that was near the bed. He knew the trip had worn Don out but his brother never complained. Charlie smiled, well maybe at first when he sunk into that mattress and could barely see over the top. That was a sight Charlie knew he would remember for a long time.

He knew it would probably be a good time for him to catch a shower and went to check for the location of the bathroom and his bags. He had scrubbed the blood off himself last night but some still lay embedded under his fingernails and he could swear he still felt it on is arms.

The doorway closest to the stairs led to a nice sized kitchen. The eating area was too big to call a nook and too small to call a dining room. It was open and was a part of the kitchen but decorated so as to make it a room all by itself.

The second doorway that led from the living room was along the back wall. It led to a hallway and to what Charlie could only call a huge bathroom. Complete with sunken tub and separate shower area. The toilet was closed off in its own small room. There was a laundry room across from the bathroom and Charlie could see a backdoor further down the hall.

The last room on the main floor turned out to be the one that his bags were placed in. It was next to the room where they had put Don. The room was nearly as large as the master bedroom and also had the same French doors but this one did not have its own private bath.

He hurried to dig out a change of clothes. He did not want to take the chance that Don would wake up and need something while he was in the shower.

He'd barely taken any time to dry off and when he came out of the bathroom he was pulling his t-shirt over his head. Don was still sleeping though and he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd worried the entire time he was in there.

Charlie sat in the chair to the left of Don's bed and used the towel to dry his hair. Don's forehead was relaxed now. There was no sign of the pain lines in his face that Charlie had seen earlier.

He spoke in a low voice so that he wouldn't wake Don. Charlie had some things he needed to say and he knew they needed to be said now. It was better that his brother was still asleep. This wasn't the time for a confession. It was a time to unload his thoughts. His restless mind was too busy with them to let him sleep and he knew he would need sleep to take care of Don.

"I'm sorry Don. I never should have agreed to you staying here longer." Charlie leaned his forehead on the bed "Pretty tough you know? Finding out you're the reason someone you care about was nearly killed; that they had to suffer because of you. That kind of guilt grabs your heart and it just squeezes." His voice broke with the emotions he was feeling when he said "It won't turn loose, just keeps squeezing and the anger, I can't remember ever having this kind of anger. I understand now when people say that anyone can be driven to kill. I never thought I'd feel that. But I do and it's real strong right now." With a fierceness now in his voice he said, "I want that man dead. I want him to suffer first and then I want him dead. I will never forget the way I felt when I saw you laying there."

Charlie couldn't go on. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes and he forced them back. He didn't want to think about what he felt and his thoughts when he saw his brother covered in so much blood. "I was the one he was after; you shouldn't even have been there."

Charlie froze when he felt a hand on his head. With the tears in his eyes that he'd lost the battle with, he raised his head to find Don's understanding eyes meet his. "I'm glad I was there Charlie….I've been trained for those….kind of attacks. You wouldn't have….stood a chance."

Charlie sat back in the chair and wiped his eyes. He was ashamed that Don had actually heard his confessions. He wiped his eyes and stood up. "Do you need anything? I'll bring you some water when I come back." Charlie practically bolted from the room.

Charlie barely heard it. His brother just called his name and from the way he gasped afterward Charlie could tell that it caused a lot of pain. He ran back in the room. "I am so sorry Don."

Don was trying to catch a breath. His chest felt like it was on fire. His body was tensed up and his eyes clenched. Charlie got his cell phone and pushed in the number for the pager. He didn't remember if she gave him a code. He thought she said something but he wasn't listening. Charlie just used the call back number as 911.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Numb3rs characters.

A/N: I have family coming in for this week so the chapters will probably not be posted as often.

There were some really nice reviews with that chapter and I want to thank you all for the nice words. Netty thanks for the great review and I think Don will be kind enough to share his oxygen mask with you. / Dottid, glad you are enjoying it. I'm addicted to writing it / Curtisbrofan, It is always a pleasure to take care of Don / Maurbill, the reviews you write always make my day. Thanks /Thanks Salinas, TriGemini, and luvnumb3rs

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Don was finally asleep again. Charlie collapsed on the couch, his legs hanging over the arm. He had his hand on him own chest. He tried to still his pounding heart. The nurse had said that his brother's reaction was a result of him having risen up while calling for Charlie. The movements of his chest from both his too loud voice and the moving had pulled at his sutures and put pressure on his already abused chest cavity, causing an internal spasm. She had injected two different medications into his IV while Charlie hovered in the doorway. One of which put him out fast. Once again Don had the oxygen mask on. It was only brought as a precaution. Now it was needed to keep the airway open again.

He knew that Don was supposed to talk in a low voice. Why couldn't Charlie get something right? He should not have gone back in there after his shower. Charlie knew that Don needed time to heal and that should be the only thing he had to worry about. He shouldn't have been burdened with Charlie's words. Words that he shouldn't have spoken aloud anyway.

Never had Charlie felt so helpless. His brother couldn't breath and there was nothing Charlie could do for him. He had sat on the bed beside his gasping brother and all he could do was try to calm him down. That seemed to have the opposite effect and Charlie was afraid that Don would die while he watched. It was the longest two minutes of his life.

At the rate he was going, Charlie was sure to be the cause of Don's early demise yet. The nurse came out a few minutes later. He sat up. "I'm sorry, that was fault. Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be fine when it wakes up, maybe a little more sore than earlier but he's breathing just fine now. I expect him to sleep for quite a while. The pain medication was a strong dose."

"Was he close to dying in there just now?" Charlie didn't really know why he asked that. He knew he didn't want to even think about it.

"Usually in these cases the patient eventually loses consciousness and the lungs start working on their own again. A person's normal reaction to not being able to breathe is to become rigid and fight for breath. But when you pass out, your body relaxes letting its own natural healing power take over. It doesn't work on its own if the patient is fighting it. I know it was scary to see but he'll be okay."

After she left Charlie went back into Don's room and sat in the chair. He sat there and he waited for each breath. After a few minutes, he noticed that he was counting the breaths and before he knew it he was matching his brother's breathing breath for breath. Charlie shook himself out of his trance and got up. Tina, as Charlie had finally remembered was the nurse's name and she had said that he would sleep for a while.

He walked over to the french doors. The grounds were a thing of beauty. Bob's wife Beth had always taken an active interest in the landscape on the property. He made a mental note to walk the fence line rather than run it his first time around. She may not be happy with a guest trampling flowers or something that Charlie may run over because it looked like a weed.

Charlie went to his bedroom and removed the two pillows from the bed. He carried them back to Don's room and dropped them on the floor. He'd probably sleep better if he was in the same room. When he lay down, he put both of his arms crossed under his head. He tried to clear his mind and it wasn't working. He'd close his eyes and he'd see blood, he'd see bloodless lips and he'd see Don not being able to breathe. After lying there for more than forty minutes, Charlie gave up with trying to sleep. What he really wanted to do right now was run; instead he went to unpack the bags that were brought with his and Don's requested items along with the bag of his brother's personal effects from the hospital.

He did anything he could think of to pass the time. He brewed tea for a pitcher of iced tea that Don might be interested in later. He put Don's cell phone on the night stand without turning it on. He started the washer and threw Don's bloodied jeans in. Charlie had thrown everything he was wearing last night away when he took each item off. Even his favorite running shoes were not saved from that metal trash bin. He had another pair. He was lucky. But Don had gone out and bought those perfect white velcro shoes and those were the only ones he had. The only ones that he did not have to ask for help with. Their dad took his other sneakers home with him and unless Don wanted to wear the dress shoes, he was out of luck.

Charlie took the velcro shoes out of the bag. They were wrapped in plastic, just as the jeans had been; the ones that were now in the first spin cycle. The left one was covered with blood, inside and out, the right was splattered with it. He searched for whatever cleaning supplies he could find and carried them outside the french doors of Don's room in a plastic wash tub. He didn't know why it happened but suddenly getting those shoes back to the perfect white color became an obsession. His 'put together' brother deserved no less.

Charlie scrubbed the shoes for forty minutes. He'd made sure to hit every inch, inside and out. Now all he had to do was wait for them to dry from the wet gray look they were now back to the perfect white they were when Don last put them on. Briefly he wondered if it was safe to use bleach on them. His dad would know, but that didn't help him now. Charlie left them on the patio and returned the cleaning supplies to where he had located them in the laundry room. While he was in there he threw the jeans in the dryer.

There was a knock at the door and when Charlie opened it, Beth was standing there with a large covered pot in her hands. "Hi Charlie. Is Don still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Charlie followed her into the kitchen.

"This is my grandmother's special recipe. It's chicken soup and guaranteed to make your brother to feel better." She set the pot on the burner and turned it on low.

Charlie smiled. "Thanks Beth. That was really nice of you."

"You're welcome. I don't know if you noticed, but there is food here. If something is missing that you need, just make a list and I will make sure you get it." Beth sat at the table and Charlie joined her.

"Thanks, I will."

"I'm really sorry that your brother was hurt. Bob doesn't tell me much but I do know it was a revenge attack. I also know that you were the intended victim and Bob told me that was all I needed to know. So I won't ask you any questions. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that it happened."

"Thanks. Don's going to be fine. He's a fighter you know. He doesn't give up easily."

Beth smiled. "Sounds like you two have a lot in common."

Charlie shook his head. "We're nothing alike really. Oil and water, day and night, black and white. I've heard them all concerning Don and me."

"I think you would be surprised with how much you have in common Charlie. I may not know Don very well, but I've heard an awful lot about him from you, your mother and from Bob.I know that he's a good man and I know that he looks out for his brother. Those are two very important things the two of you do have in common. And you most definitely do not give up easily. I'd call you a fighter too."

"Charlie Bob told me I was to not crowd your space, so I want to just let you know that you're always welcome at the house for dinner or just to drop in to talk and if you need help taking care of Don, do not be afraid to ask for that help."

---------------------------------------------------

This time when Charlie walked back into Don's room his eyes were open. He was staring at the ceiling but when Charlie walked in, Don looked at him. Charlie had forgotten to get the nurse's opinion on removing the mask but he went to the side of Don's bed and did it anyway.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm okay Charlie. That just scared….me when I couldn't…..breathe."

"Scared me too Bro. I'm sorry that I walked away like that. I won't do it anymore. How's the pain in your chest?"

"It's sore, but I'm okay."

"Tina should be back in soon to check on you. Would you like that water now? Or I made iced tea if you'd prefer that."

"Just water."

Charlie came back in with the water and held it for Don to sip from the straw. He had been propped up on three pillows after Tina had come in the last time. Charlie was afraid to offer to remove any of them.

"Buddy, we need to….finish that talk."

"I'm fine Don. After you get better; we can talk then."

"It's important Charlie. You have nothing….to feel guilty about. You need to talk…it out. It will help…with the anger."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere Bro. It'll keep. You just rest and get better. Then you can argue with me. For now though, I get the last word."

Charlie walked to the door and turned back toward the bed. "I'm going to get you some soup and I think you'll find it's much better than the canned stuff Dad gives us."

Charlie walked to the kitchen and got the bowl of soup and a spoon. While he was setting up the tray in Don's room he noticed that Don was not saying anything, he was just watching him. He was starting to make Charlie nervous the way he was watching his face. What was he looking for? He tried to keep all expression off his face just in case.

The tray came up at a good angle for Don to use his left hand to feed himself. Unfortunately Don's left arm was feeling weak and he only managed two bites before the spills started coming with every spoonful. Charlie knew before he asked but he was hoping he was wrong. "Will you let me help you?"

"I'm really not hungry…..anyway Buddy."

"It's no weakness to admit when you need help Don; especially after you tried your best. Please let me help you."

It was just a whisper but Charlie heard it. "Okay."

Charlie had successfully gotten more than half of the bowl into his brother before he refused anymore.

"Did you sleep yet Charlie?"

"I laid down for a while. Believe me Bro; I have gone without sleep enough to know when it's useless to even try."

"Maybe you can ask that nurse….she probably can give you….something to help."

"I am fine Don. You are the one that needs to rest. Let me let you do that now. Sorry but I have to put that mask back on you."

Don nodded his head. While Charlie was removing the tray and taking the bowl back out to of the room, Don was watching him. His brother was not doing fine no matter how many times he said it. He could see the guilt and pain in his face when he had first come into the room. He could still see the anger in his eyes but it was only there for a minute and then it was hidden.

Charlie was feeling a lot of things and none of them boded well for his mental state. If he didn't want to talk to Don about the feelings it was only going to get worse. Charlie couldn't sleep and Don knew him well enough to know that when he was stressed out, he didn't take care of himself at all. Don was worried about how Charlie would hold up. The last thing he needed was to have to take care of his injured brother alone. He hated to do this but Don knew he had no choice. Knowing he was doing it for his brother more than himself made the decision easier. He removed the mask.

His cell phone was laying on the nightstand. He turned it on and pushed the speed dial button. "Hi Dad. It's me."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Numb3rs Characters

Chapter 8

"Donnie, I wondered when I would hear from one of you."

Don made a point to keep all of his sentences short so as not to alarm his father. "Sorry Dad... A little trouble here."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I got hurt... We need help."

"Well Son, I'm glad to hear you admit it. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"What? You're here?"

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that the Director and I had made a little deal? I probably did forget to mention that. Anyhow when neither of my sons was able or willing is my guess to call me, he did it for you."

Don knew they were caught. "It wasn't Charlie's fault... It was mine...he wanted to call."

"I see and you were stopping him from doing that while you are flat on your back after surgery? I do know you're a tough guy Don but I doubt that you were in any position to stop him from calling. Charlie made the choice. Don't cover for him."

"Take it easy on...him right now Dad...I asked him not to...call you."

"I'll see you when I get there Don. We're pulling onto the street now."

Don needed to warn his brother but knew he couldn't yell for him. He pushed the speed dial for Charlie. The call went right to voice mail. Charlie never used to turn his phone off, now it was never on.

Don sat up, carefully bracing himself on his arms while he inched his legs to the side of the bed. After his feet were both on the floor, he used his knees to push his body up. Once he was standing, he let go of the breath he had been holding and pulled the IV stand along. Don inched toward the open door.

He had only gotten seven feet outside the bedroom door when Charlie came out of the kitchen. Charlie's eyes grew wide at the site of his brother, unable to stand up straight and yet standing in the living room in nothing but boxers and bandages. He looked like he would keel right over.

As he rushed toward Don's side he asked, "what are you doing up?" Just as he reached Don's side, the eldest brother's strength abandoned him and he started to lean to his right and lost his precious hold on his balance. Charlie was on the other side and grabbed Don's arm to try to hold him up but his grip was no match for Don's dead weight. The IV pole crashed to the ground.

The door opened and Alan reacted with all of the parental instincts that came from years of caring for two sons. He caught Don just as he was ready to hit the floor, falling hard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alan's eyes met Charlie's. Charlie was shaken with how close that call was.

"Is this how you take of him? You thought you could do it all on your own?"

Don who was using all of his remaining stamina to just breathe tried to tell his dad. "Dad, he didn't…"

"I don't want to hear it Don. Let's get you lying down."

Charlie showed his dad where Don was sleeping and after they had his brother back in bed, he quietly left the room. He didn't know how it came to be that his dad showed up in the living room at exactly the perfect time to save Don from that fall but he was glad he did. He knew Alan was angry. He had good reason to be. Not only didn't Charlie call him when he knew he should have but now he found Charlie was not doing such a good job of caring for his brother either. Charlie paged the nurse again.

Don had seen the look on Charlie's face as he left. He wanted to call him back but first he needed to deal with his dad. "Listen, you don't know…..so don't you dare blame him…..for this…..He didn't know I got up."

Alan's anger at what he walked into was not allowing the time Don needed between breathes to get out what he wanted to say.

"I know that my sons didn't call me when they should have. I also know that Charlie wanted to take care of you on his own. He refused to even have the nurse full time. If I'm missing something here Donnie, then you tell me what it is. Don't tell me that Charlie didn't know that you got up. That's not the point. The point is that he should not have even tried to do it alone."

"He's doing a good job. It was me that was….not doing what I….should have."

The nurse came in then and asked what happened. Alan didn't even give Don a chance to talk. "Superman here thinks he was flying or was that falling Don? I found him in the living room when I walked in. It was nothing but luck that I got here in enough time to catch him before he did more damage with a fall. I'll leave him in your hands. I need to speak to my other son."

"Dad you calm down before….you talk to Charlie….He doesn't need any….more guilt." Their eyes locked and there was a definite challenge in Don's eyes. He'd get up again, Alan knew from the look in his eyes that he would. Don still thought he could fight Charlie's battles for him. Injury or not, Don would not let anyone hurt Charlie or in this case, Charlie's feelings.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was very upset that neither of you called. But I will not talk to Charlie about it. The important thing is I'm here now and you need to stay in that bed."

"Thanks Dad, could you….ask him to come in please?"

Alan searched the guest house top to bottom and there was no sign of Charlie anywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wished that he had taken the time to change into sweats or shorts but at the time Charlie just needed to get out. Most of the areas that he'd checked were fine for the run. Everywhere around the fence except between the front of the house and the gates was clear so far. Charlie discovered that cutting behind the house as he circled would work best. The terrain was not exactly all that he had hoped for but it was space to run with a few mild slopes and one nice sized hill; he would not complain about it.

Just walking it had taken Charlie longer than he had planned and by that time he'd been away from the guest house too long already. It may have not been the run his mind was screaming for but the walk and being out had made a difference and he felt somewhat calmer by the time he was back to the guest house. He'd wait and run in the morning.

The first thing he could hear was his brother. His voice was low but he was very agitated. Charlie looked in the room and there was the nurse attempting to give an unwilling Don a sponge bath. Don was irritated and arguing with her. He wasn't exposed but it was obvious he was considering it before the nurse got that far.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Both patient and nurse looked up at Charlie when he came into the room. One of them was relieved that someone came to the rescue.

"Your father asked that I take care of your brother full time."

Charlie's anger had just reached new proportions. His voice was even lower than his normal tone but it was firm. "I don't give a damn what he asked you. I made a deal with the Director before we came here and I believe he has something to do with whether or not you get paid. If my father's not the one that hired you, he has no say. You can get out now. We don't need you here."

The nurse walked toward the door. "Doctor Eppes…"

"Get out."

Charlie closed the door after she left. Don had sunk back into the pillows with relief that his brother returned when he did.

"Great timing Buddy."

Charlie sat in the chair nearby. "Uh Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to remove an IV?"

Don smiled. "Nope."

"Maybe I should have given her a little notice huh? A chance to get that thing out."

"I don't know Charlie. I saw that look…in your eyes. I'm surprised she….didn't run out the door."

"Yeah well, I was pretty mad when I came in. I was very specific with Bob."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's going to tell Dad?

Charlie smiled. "Well he could hardly get any madder at me than he already is. I'll talk to Dad and then I'll call Bob. We need someone in here for the next day or two to keep an eye on your recovery and to get that line out."

"He has calmed down since...you left. Try not to get him... riled again. And Charlie, I don't need a nurse. Just have….someone take the IV….out. I'll be fine now."

"Don, if you're worried that that will happen again, I can promise you it won't. Bob will need to make it more clear who the nurse takes orders from. If you have another episode like you had earlier, you'll need someone close by that knows what to do."

"One day. They come tonight…. and leave tomorrow night. Deal?"

"As long as there are no more scary episodes then we have a deal. Why did you get out of bed earlier anyway?"

"I wanted to warn you that Dad was on his way."

Charlie gave a small laugh. "Yeah warning would have been good. But he had excellent timing there. I better get this over with. Do you want me to leave that water so that you can finish the sponge bath or are you done for now? Dad or I can help with what you can't do alone."

"I'll do it tomorrow. Thanks Charlie."

"No problem Bro. I'm going to make sure that I have my cell phone with me. Even if I'm the next room, please call me if you need something or help with something. If you're going to try something new on your own, it would be better if Dad or I were close by." Charlie picked up the small wash tub with the still hot water and left the room.

He knew he'd find his dad in the kitchen. After a quick stop in his bedroom for the cell phone, he took deep breaths and readied himself for battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked past his father and to the kitchen sink to dump the bucket. He didn't exactly want to start the conversation off badly but his dad needed to be aware of what was not negotiable.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey Dad."

"Tina all done with the sponge bath?"

"Yeah she is. She's…."

"Your brother was pretty uncooperative; I'm surprised she finished so fast."

"That's because he knew I had the deal with the Director. The deal was that the nurse was here only for medical reasons. You had no right to ask her to tend Don full-time. I just fired her and when I do get another one in here, they will know up front what they can't do. I was under the impression that this one knew since up until you got here, we had no problem with her duties."

"Charlie the nurse was here and Don did just have surgery yesterday. He needs full-time attention and you should not have even considered doing this alone."

"If he needed full-time medical attention, we would have stayed at the hospital. I knew Don would not be happy with full time nursing care away from the there. There wasn't any reason that he and I, between us couldn't have taken care of what he needed. He's isn't completely helpless Dad. His arm is weak but he can still do things for himself. You didn't even let him try. You know Don doesn't like it when people do things for him anyway."

"Charlie, I've cared for both of you when you are sick. I'm well aware of what his reaction would be. He's always been that way. You just have to be firm when he's not able to fight you on it."

"Why Dad?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to be firm? Why not let him try as long as he's not hurting himself? If he sees he can't do himself, you won't have to fight him. Seems to me no one is more aware of Don's limitations than Don is. If he's able to try and still needs help then you've avoided a fight."

"Charlie, Don IS helpless right now. He needs our help and he needs a nurse. You can't do it alone."

"I'm not alone now. I don't know how you knew but I'm guessing it was Bob. Dad, Don hates being helpless more than anything else. The least you can do is let him do what he can for himself and then be there for what he can't do."

"You probably won't understand this Charlie, but I like doing things to help you boys out. I only get to take care of Don when he's sick. He won't let me any other time."

"Then we don't need a full time nurse now do we? But I'm telling you that the more you let him do for himself with the minor things the less he will fight with the major ones."

"I'll give it a try Charlie. Don't expect miracles."

"That's okay Dad. One battle at a time."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 9

Charlie stopped in for a quick check on Don and found that he was sleeping. He had called the Director and told him that they needed to talk. Bob told him that he had been expecting to hear from him and to come to the house when he could get away.

He found Bob in his home office. "Charlie, I'm really very sorry about the nurse. I don't know how the miscommunication came about."

"I do. I believe I may have mentioned in the past that my dad is a little overbearing. Don will need another nurse just until tomorrow evening if you can manage it. This one will need to know that Alan Eppes is not calling the shots."

"I already called them. There is another nurse expected anytime. I had a backup already checked out when I called the first time."

Charlie nodded. "So you and my dad made some kind of deal?"

"It wasn't what I would call a deal exactly Charlie. It was more of a threat. He told me if I agreed to call if one of his sons needed a trip to the emergency room then he wouldn't call me everyday just to ask."

"Okay that sounds like him. What did you find out about Kristen's family?"

"Charlie I really hate to tell you this, but I'm leaving you and your brother out of the loop on this one. I think it's too dangerous and I'm standing by that decision this time."

"Bob I need to know. He tried to kill my brother."

"I'm really very sorry about this Charlie. You help your brother recover and spend time with your family. You have enough to worry about. I have a lot of agents working on this case, it's not just the covert team this time and I'm confident that we'll catch him. You'll get your closure for this." Because Charlie could understand why the Director made the decision he had, he didn't argue with him for now.

"And because I know your nervous energy so well, I've arranged for Vic to spend some time working with you on the Tae Kwon Do here in the mornings. He will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Your team will meet here starting on Thursday. I know you haven't had time to complete the program yet and there's not a big rush on that but I think you'll have the time now."

When Charlie arrived back at the guest house he looked in on Don to find that he was awake. "Hey Bro. How do you feel?"

"Better Charlie. My chest is not nearly as sore as it was earlier." Charlie noted that Don was also not taking as many breaths as he had been earlier.

"That's good. Bob said the new nurse should be here soon. How about I get you some more of that soup?"

"Yeah, I think I can eat some."

"Be right back." Charlie walked to the kitchen to find that Alan was making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hey Charlie. Ready to eat?"

"Maybe later. I'm not hungry right now. I'm just going to get Don some of that soup that Beth made."

"Good, he's awake then. I was in there about ten minutes ago and he was still sleeping." Alan ladled some of the soup into a bowl. He also placed two of the sandwiches on the tray. Charlie poured some iced tea and put a pile of napkins on the tray along with the spoon.

Don was able to eat the soup with fewer spills and Charlie didn't need to assist. When he needed assistance to get to the bathroom, Charlie called Alan.

"Buddy what happened to Dad might be bigger but you're tougher?"

Charlie smiled. "I think bigger is more important than tougher if you're headed for a nose dive Bro."

Don shook his head with mock hurt and sighed. "No confidence in either of us Charlie."

After Don was back in the bed that Charlie had made up with fresh sheets and was sleeping, Charlie sat in the chair nearby and turned on his lap top to started his own NSA research. Bob may have told him that he didn't want Charlie on this case but it appeared he hadn't blocked access completely. The case itself was not available but he did find information on Kristen's family. Information that he knew would prove helpful in the near future. There were enough facts to start his own internet search to fill in some blanks. He saved everything he found to hard drive and would dissect the data provided when he had some time alone with it. Nothing that he had taken a quick look at jumped out as attention grabbing.

When the nurse arrived, she removed the IV and after checking the usual vitals she made some notes in the chart and left.

Don went back to sleep pretty fast after she left and Charlie started to work on the security project. He had finished it by the time Alan came in with two breakfast trays. The nurse had been in several times during the night and usually didn't speak more than a hello to Charlie. That suited him, he didn't want to talk anyway and Don barely woke up when she checked on him and made more chart notes.

"You look like you feel a lot better this morning Bro. Still in any pain?"

"Just the incision. I don't really need all that pain medication they're still giving me. Did you sleep last night Charlie?" Don had eaten his breakfast and watched as Charlie picked at his.

Charlie's eyes were angry and he snapped at him "Will you stop asking me that?" He immediately regretted his outburst. Don didn't deserve that. With a heavy sigh he apologized. "I'm sorry Don. I worked on the security program and I was so close to it being finished that I didn't want to stop."

Charlie noted that Don was again studying his face. It was unnerving when he did that. "I'm fine really Bro. You know I do this all the time. This is nothing new. I can go weeks with very little sleep so please stop worrying about it."

When Vic arrived, Charlie left Alan in charge of entertaining a now bored Don. The nurse had said that he would be fine to take short walks in the house as long as Alan was with him.

Vic brought him another uniform and after he had changed they headed to an open area of the property away from the guest house. They stopped for a few minutes to speak to Beth who was on her way out. She usually left early mornings for some of the many activities she was involved in.

Charlie had even more interest in Tae Kwon Do now that he had actually used a few of the kicks in self defense and he knew it may come in handy in the near future. Vic showed Charlie a dozen different moves that were all aimed at disarming the enemy. Charlie filed every scrap that Vic had showed him to memory.

Because Vic had classes to teach at the NSA, they were finished long before Charlie was ready to quit. He had a lot of energy that he wanted to get rid of.

When he returned to the guest house to change into his sweats for his run, Don was sitting up comfortably in a recliner with the remote in his hand. Judging by the way he was flicking, there must not have been anything worth watching.

"Bored already? Did you talk to Derek?"

"Yeah, but he only took my statement over the phone. He's been ordered to not discuss the case with me."

"Sorry Don. Bob told me about that. Do you want to play some cards? I saw some and there were a few board games in there."

"I'd play poker with you Buddy, but I don't really have much cash on me."

"Me either. Let me see what I can find to use." Charlie found there was not much to choose from. Dried pasta and dried peas about covered it. Alan told him he'd prefer that they used the peas. Alan assisted Don to the table in the living room. For two hours he and Don played. Just when Charlie was sure he was winning all the peas, Don would 'accidentally' drop his cards and Charlie would have to pick them up. By the time he caught on that Don was usually holding the majority of the pot after these little accidents, his brother had declared himself the winner.

"I don't think that win counts Bro. Cheating your own brother should be some kind of Federal crime."

"Even if it was a Federal crime, which it's not, and even if I did cheat, which I didn't, I wouldn't serve any time since there was no money exchanged here."

"There are starving people Don all over the world. Peas is money in some countries and that should be taken into consideration if charges were filed."

"Charlie it doesn't really matter anyhow. I don't cheat, you're just a sore loser and you don't even like peas."

Don was ready for a nap after the game and another bowl of soup. Alan helped him back to bed and Charlie was once again free to make that run. He changed into his sweats and left the guest house by the French doors in his room.

He wanted to check the condition of Don's now dried shoes. When he saw them, he felt the pain all over again that he felt the first time he saw them. The gray wet had been hiding it but the blood had not gone away. He could clearly see the spatters on the right one although now they could be mistaken for mud. The still damp inside of the left sneaker was a pale pink but the outside was rusted looking blood. Charlie's anger grew; he could feel it and even acknowledged it. He threw them back to the pavement and returned to the guest house again using the door that led to his bedroom.

He didn't see Alan while he was on his mission through the house. When he returned he again had cleaning supplies and a scrub brush. He would not give up until the shoes were white again. He knew there were ways to remove blood, he'd seen it written someplace but had not read the article.

When Alan checked on a still sleeping Don an hour later, he saw Charlie scrubbing the shoes through the door. When he walked out, Charlie did not look up. He appeared to be concentrating completely on his task. "What are doing Charlie?"

Charlie was startled to hear his father's voice. He hadn't noticed his approach from the now opened door. He didn't look at his father's face. He was looking at Alan's shoes when he replied. "Cleaning Don's blood off." He returned to the cleaning. Alan watched for a minute. The fierceness that he saw in Charlie's eyes was such as he had never seen before. He'd need to tread carefully. He stooped down and reached for the bottled products that were all over the patio.

"Let me see what cleaners you have here."

When Charlie reacted to Alan's reaching anywhere near what he was working on, his father was shocked. Charlie was clearly near violence mode when he knocked Alan's hand away from his project. Alan's stunned eyes flew to Charlie's face. His son yelled "I have to do it Dad; it won't work if you do it." The pain and determination were evident in his eyes.

Alan was alarmed with Charlie's actions. This was so unlike him. He asked quietly "What won't work Charlie?" But Charlie just returned to his fierce scrubbing and did not reply.

Alan stayed and watched Charlie for a few minutes when suddenly without warning Charlie stood up and threw the scrub brush across the yard. His breathing was erratic and there were tears in his eyes when he said in an angry tone, "I can't make it go away." He looked at the shoes and shook his head slowly. "I can't make it go away," he repeated in a whispered defeated voice.

Charlie turned and while Alan watched, Charlie ran toward the open land behind the guest house and disappeared from sight.

Alan could feel Charlie's pain when he uttered the statement. He gathered up the cleaning supplies and retrieved the scrub brush. When he walked back into Don's room, he saw his eldest son leaning with his back to the wall near the door. From the watered look of Don's eyes, he'd guessed that he hadn't missed much of what just occurred.

"You heard?"

"Yeah I heard. I don't know to help him Dad if he won't talk to me about it."

With determination Alan said, "Well I know how to start. I'm throwing those shoes out and I'm going to buy another pair exactly like them. It might help if he can't see them."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 10

He'd been thinking of this run all day. All he could think of was his need to escape the anger. The anger that he had felt settle over him that someone had hurt his brother. The shoes that he couldn't make right for Don. Those perfect white velcro shoes that his brother had gone out just a week ago and bought because of his hand injury. The blood that had run into that one shoe. So much blood. The minute that he noticed that the shoes were not releasing its hold. The hold on the proof of his guilt. The guilt he was trying to ease from its own tight hold on his very heart. The anger that was threatening to overspill onto his family.

He could feel a measure of relief within just a few minutes of running. With each step he felt his guilt easing from his conscious mind. He didn't know for how long but at least it stopped squeezing his insides. Little by little he could feel his mind and thoughts relax. He needed to apologize to his father before anything else.

Charlie returned by way of the front door. He checked Don's room and saw the nurse was with him. He looked in the kitchen for Alan and not finding him there, checked upstairs.

The nurse said she would be back later for one more check later and then she then she would be leaving. "Looks like that nurse thinks you are doing pretty good if she's leaving."

"Yeah. I need to see a doctor next week but she said I'm doing good."

Charlie sat in the chair. Don was wearing jeans and a t-shirt this time and sitting on the made up bed. "Where's Dad?"

"Shopping. He said he wouldn't be long."

"You know I told him if he needed anything to make a list. Beth said she would take care of it."

"Charlie, you know Dad. Nine times out of ten someone else shopping for him means he's returning it and getting the one he wanted but didn't specify in the beginning. So how was your run?"

"It was great. Exactly what I needed. I'm going to jump in the shower."

When Charlie returned to the room, now dressed in jeans and holding a t-shirt in his hand, Alan still had not returned. "Don don't you think it's strange that Dad would leave you alone to go shopping? That doesn't sound like the Alan Eppes I know."

"I told him that I was fine Buddy. I knew you'd be back eventually. Besides, this gives us some time to talk."

Charlie who was towel drying his curls, paused in his movements. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

That's it. Don only said the one word but Charlie knew what he meant and he really did not want to talk to his brother about it. He had just calmed down and wasn't sure that this was a safe topic to start now, or ever. "Well you know, I would but I have some things that I need to take care of. Maybe later Bro." Charlie rose from the chair.

In a firm voice Don said, "Charlie. Sit. Down. It's important and no matter how much you run, you won't be able to outrun it. This is something that you have to face. I want you to tell me about the anger and you're not leaving this room until you do."

Don had been thinking about how to get Charlie to talk since he ran away earlier. Since he was in no condition to wrestle him to the ground and make him talk, he decided his best approach was to be in his big brother mode. Trying to be his friend here would get him nowhere, but the stronger big brother appearance had gotten them through a few tough times in the past. He made sure to look the part by not appearing as an invalid in a sick bed and he would use his most direct words sparing no feelings when he convinced him to stay. Charlie sat back down but was on the edge of the chair as if it made him closer to his means of escape.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head and asked, "What about it? What is it you want to know? I'm angry. I think that's already been established. A man that I have never met tried to kill my brother. He left you stabbed and bleeding in front of my apartment for me to find. You could have died and yeah that makes me angry."

"Buddy my job is dangerous. I've been hurt before."

"Yeah but it's not usually because of me Don. This one was my fault."

"That's where you're wrong Charlie. The only person to blame here is the man with the knife. It was not your fault."

"It was supposed to be me. It WAS my fault." Charlie's voice had risen.

"Okay. I may have been stabbed because of you but it was not your fault. Not your guilt. You never met the man, you did nothing wrong and you didn't know the attack was coming. It was not your fault. He thought I was you. That definitely was not your fault. Charlie you don't need this guilt. I wouldn't have let you change places with me if I had had the option anyway so this whole guilt thing is really pointless."

"Maybe Don, but it won't go away."

"That's why you need to talk about it. I'm guessing you think it should have you instead of me."

"I was the target. You should have left with Dad."

Don made a sound of disgust. "Oh yeah right Charlie, that would have been just great. You would get to the apartment, be attacked and most likely you would have died there. But I would be safe in LA and my life would be just perfect right? I survived this Buddy. I wouldn't have survived that phone call."

"You have a right to be angry Charlie. We all do. But you can't let that anger take over. It changes a person; it drives a man to do things he normally wouldn't. It kills a part of you, a part of your own heart and that means that this piece of scum wins." With firmness in his voice Don added, "Don't let him win Buddy. It's important to me that you stay the way you are." Don couldn't be sure but it looked like Charlie was hearing him.

"Don, I promise, I am working on my anger. It's not going to go away though. When I run and it relaxes my mind, I can feel it easing. It's going to take some time. Thanks for helping with it."

"Always happy to help my little brother out. Don't forget that when you get in a situation that's over your head. Now how about you get some sleep and we can talk more later?"

"I need to talk to Dad first. I owe him a big apology and I want to see him when he gets back."

It had been years but Don had had plenty of practice talking Charlie to sleep when they were younger. The little boy with the brain that would not quit made for some trying nights, but Don eventually learned that his tone of voice and extreme patience would help Charlie sleep. "Okay but at least lay down here. We can talk more while we wait for Dad. Charlie moved to the bed laid back on the two pillows on the left side of the bed. Don was still sitting up, propped from when the nurse came. "How about I tell you about the first I laid eyes on you?"

"You remember that far back Bro?"

"Like it was yesterday Buddy. You had dark curls all over your head, that hasn't changed. You were all wrinkly and had a small face. It was a tiny face Charlie with these huge chocolate brown eyes. Looking back on it now they were intelligent eyes even then. I was so sure that you understood me when I told you who I was. You sure looked like you understood every word that I said. You never cried when I held you, ever. Not from that very first time. If you were crying and I picked you up, you'd stop. Mom used to say I had a way with you. She said that you knew that I was your big brother, and that it was my job to protect you. I never forgot those words. I may not have been the best big brother but you were the most adored baby in the world."

Don's reminiscing was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. It had been a little overcast off and on all day and a little on the humid side, but he hadn't expected rain. He was ready to comment to Charlie about it when he looked down to find that his brother was already asleep. He smiled as he remembered that it used to take longer.

He leaned back against the headboard. Charlie was finally asleep and he could relax. He was sure that his brother would make it through this situation just fine. Don would be by his side to make sure that he did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan Eppes was known for his stubbornness. But the agent assigned to drive him to his destination had to learn that the hard way. He really couldn't understand the man's insistence that they were so close anyway that they might as well stop and pick up his son's car.

"What harm could it do? We've come this far and I think that when Charlie is free to leave he would want to do it in his own car." When he saw the agent reaching for his cell phone, he stopped him. "It will just take a minute and they don't need to give permission to me. I'm not the one that has to be protected. They only had to send you because I didn't have a ride. This will easily be avoided next time by having the car."

Alan had taken Charlie's keys from his bedroom before he left. The eldest Eppes was already irritated that he had to have a driver, but this man was not even the slightest bit responsive to Alan trying to start a conversation. He'd prefer his own company on the way back.

The agent pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and stopped near the car that Alan had pointed out for him. As he got out he jokingly told the agent, "Try to keep up". Alan knew the way from here just fine. On the way back after the shoe store, he would follow the agent to the director's house. The agent had insisted that this same shoe store was probably in a half dozen closer locations, but Alan wanted to return to the same store to purchase the same shoes.

As he drove away, he realized that the agent hadn't even told him his name. The man really needed a lesson in friendliness Alan decided. When he pulled out on the street, he saw the first streak of lightening. Alan removed Charlie's CD of whatever loud group that was and turned the radio knob looking for just any music that was more soothing. The rain when it started was coming down fast and hard. The windshield wipers on their fastest mode were not helping him enough.

As he pulled into the left lane so he would not miss his turn, he saw that the agent was probably going to miss it himself since his car just passed him and he didn't seem to even notice. The car in front of the agent's was the same color as Charlie's but anybody with half a brain could see that it was a different model. That explained his lack of social skills he decided as he made his turn. If he got lost on the way back he could always call the director for directions. Alan rushed through the falling rain to the door of the shoe store. He didn't notice the car that had pulled up or the driver that had watched him with great interest.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 11

Don had fallen asleep practically sitting up. He awoke when Charlie jumped violently in his sleep and called out for his dad. Don could tell he was still asleep and shook Charlie's shoulder gently to roust him from the dream but not to wake him completely up. Charlie settled back into sleep without opening his eyes. The sitting position had caused Don some pain. His chest was sore and his shoulder was numb. He shifted the pillows down flat onto the bed and without getting up was able to get himself flat and much more comfortable. He could still hear the rain but there was no longer the thunder that had rumbled for quite a while earlier.

Don closed his eyes again. He had barely fallen asleep when he woke to the sound of a ringing cell phone. His own phone was on the night stand on the other side of Charlie and it was not the one ringing. The phone in question appeared to be under Charlie's sleeping form. Since he was laying on his right side, the phone must be in his pocket. The call was finally transferred to voice mail. If it was their dad calling, he would probably call Don's phone next. When it didn't ring, he once again relaxed and settled in for some sleep.

When Don awoke the next time it was dark outside and he saw a light come on in the living room. By the time he got out to the living room, Alan Eppes was sitting in the recliner. He got up when he saw Don.

"What's going on Dad? Why were you gone so long?"

"Hey Donnie you shouldn't be up. You're not looking too steady there."

"You going to answer me?"

"In the kitchen, we need to talk. Where's Charlie?"

"He's sleeping on my bed. Tell me what happened."

After Alan had Don sitting down at the table and poured a glass of iced tea for each of them, he sat down across from his son.

"An agent drove me back to Charlie's apartment. I picked up his car."

"What? He let you do that? You took a big risk."

"Tell me about it. But Don, I was never placed in protective custody here. That was just you boys. I convinced the agent to go and let me get the car. I thought it would be okay."

"Dad, you already knew someone was looking for Charlie. You shouldn't have risked it. What happened?"

"The agent was to follow me to the shoe store. But with the weather and the traffic and his lack of a part of his brain, he lost me just before the turn off to the store. After I came out of the store, there was a man standing in the parking lot. I noticed him but I wouldn't say that he looked suspicious until I was all the way back to the car."

"What did he do?"

"He had a gun under a newspaper and told me to unlock the passenger door and then to get in the car and drive."

"How did you get away? Did the agent find you?" It seemed to Don that his father was taking too long to get to the answers.

"No. I did as he said."

Don sighed and shook his head. He didn't need Charlie to tell him what he knew. Statistically Alan was dead when he got in the car.

"After we were in the car, he told me he's been looking for Charlie. He said that they got the wrong brother. I don't know if he even knew that I was his father. He didn't ask me who I was."

"Then what Dad? You're scaring me here."

"He told me to drive to where Charlie was hiding or he'd kill me. I was pretty scared Donnie, but I knew Charlie was safe here. Even if he knew where Charlie was, he couldn't get to him."

Don was nearly holding his breath waiting for his dad to finish this.

"The man got mad when he saw the security that was here. He told me to keep driving but I didn't. I knew the guy would use me as bait or kill me if I left with him. I stopped the car just past the gates. By this time he was holding a knife on me and the gun was someplace out of sight. He did that before we even got out of the city. I knew he wouldn't chase me if I was out of the car. We'd already attracted the agents attention by just stopping near the gates and there was one headed our way. I opened the door and I ran. The agents that were there tried to stop him. But he took Charlie's car and he left. They found it abandoned a few miles from here on the side of the road. I was with the director when they reported that information back."

"You were lucky. He didn't hurt you?"

"When I was getting out, he slashed the knife. I put my arm up and I was cut there. I WAS lucky Don and I knew it. The director was here when I came onto the grounds. He had that visiting nurse check me out and she put in a few stitches."

Don had grown concerned and was checking for blood on his dad's shirt.

"I borrowed a shirt from an agent. I talked to the director and we decided that we shouldn't tell Charlie; but I told him that I had to tell you."

"Let me see your arm."

"She bandaged it," Alan said as he rolled up his sleeve. The bandaged area was on Alan's right arm just above the elbow. "She also gave me something for the pain so I feel fine."

Don put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. "Damn Dad, that was too close. You shouldn't have gone for Charlie's car. Did they move it here so the FBI can check it out?"

"They brought it back but I told them I didn't want it here. There's blood in the car Don. I didn't want Charlie to see it. The director said he'd take care of it and would notify the FBI with what they found."

"So you're really okay Dad? It must have been terrifying for you." Don was a mix of concern for his father's close call and his anger that someone had hurt his father. The same someone that wanted his brother dead.

"It was. I was pretty shook up when I got back, but I'm okay now. There is just one problem though."

"What's that?"

"He took my phone. Charlie's on speed dial and the director wants his phone."

"I heard it ring earlier Dad. It's in Charlie's pocket. The ring volume is not loud enough to wake him. We'll get it. Did the guy have a deep cut or stitches on his face? It would have been on his right cheek."

"Not that I saw. But he had a look of a man with a lot of rage Don."

"If there was no mark on his cheek then it's not the one that got me. So we have more than one man after Charlie. Does the director know that?"

"I told him everything, the same as I told you. The man referred to 'they'. The director also said that since the car had been abandoned so close, there must have been someone else following."

"Okay, well we better get that phone. The last thing we need is for Charlie to get a call."

They turned several more lights on in the living room. The bedroom was still too dark, but they did not want to risk the light. Charlie was still laying on his right side and they were both looking at the sleeping figure and making their own conclusions.

For his part, Don just noticed that Charlie was not wearing the loose pants that had always been part of his wardrobe. "When did he start wearing jeans that actually fit Dad?"

"Before he left LA, he had to buy new clothes because of all that weight that he had lost. These were baggy too when he bought them. I see he's gained some of it back."

"It was your idea to make him eat Dad. This doesn't look easy. That phone is small but I'm pretty sure we'd wake him up if we tried to get it."

"Don, he was emaciated and still has some catching up to do. We both know how heavy he sleeps." Alan had another thought. "Or maybe there is another way."

"Okay, what do suggest?"

"I'll be right back; I'll get some sweats and I can tell him that he didn't look comfortable sleeping in jeans."

Don was pretty sure none of this was going to work and he was thinking on a backup plan when his dad returned.

"Okay Dad, we'll try your plan first. If it doesn't work I will think of something to tell him."

Both Alan and Don were startled when Charlie said, "You could just tell me what the problem is here and I'll help you out however I can. Charlie sat up.

Alan spoke first. "I…I wanted to help you get changed so that you didn't sleep all night in your jeans."

"Wouldn't be the first time Dad. But that's okay because I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"We'll do that as soon as you change your pants. I can make you something to eat and we'll talk."

"The jeans aren't dirty. I just put them on after my run. Why is it dark in here?"

"You know Son those jeans fit you much better now and I was thinking of picking you up another pair exactly like them. I need to see the label." Alan turned on the nearby lamp.

"They're 27s Dad. They're hard to find."

"Go change your pants Charlie and just let me see the label."

Charlie was still sitting on the bed and leaning back on his hands. His eyes narrowed. "What is going on with you two?"

Charlie looked at Don who was now sitting in the chair near the bed; his dad was standing on the other side, holding the sweat pants. "Nothing's going on Charlie, come out to the kitchen and I'll make you boys something to eat. Don you should be laying down, I'll have Charlie bring you in a tray."

Don knew that Alan was thinking up other ideas but he had one all ready to try next. "No, I'll go with you and we can all eat in the kitchen."

As soon as Charlie was sitting at the table, Don asked to borrow his cell phone.

Charlie took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Don; he was not even thinking about it since his mind was working out the apology he owed his dad.

When Don had the phone in his hand, he headed to the front door. But he stopped just short of the door so that he could hear any messages left. He knew the director would not tell him what there was.

Back in the kitchen Charlie started his apology. "Dad, I really do want to apologize for my actions earlier. I was pretty stressed out."

Alan who was mixing up a salad responded, "No apology needed Charlie. I understand how you must have felt. I just wasn't prepared for it."

"I'll really try not to take my anger out on you and Don next time."

"Families are supposed to help each other Charlie and your brother and I only want to help you."

"Speaking of which, I had a dream that you were in some kind of trouble and got hurt. Did anything happen tonight?"

"Son you know how dreams are; it probably was because of the incident earlier on the patio. Don't I look fine?"

"You're probably right. It was my conscience working on me."

Alan knew all about that as he said, "It must have been."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

A/N: I know from the reviews a lot of you have doubts about Charlie and the other's motives and actions, I can promise that you will see more of that - I can only ask that you hang in there.

Chapter 12

He heard the voice. It sent chills down his spine to hear the message. "_Charles Eppes, I know where you are and I will be waiting for you. I know what you look like now. I spent a lot of the free time that you have left me with in a library going through some boring math journals. Listen kid, if you get tired of hiding you can just come out and face me. I'll be watching for you. I didn't kill the old man and there was no one around to stop me if I had wanted him dead. But next time I will carve him up. I don't need to tell you where I'll be. You come out, I'll find you_."

The message was chilling; the voice left no doubt that the man did not intend to stop until he had what he wanted. Don was sure that that voice was the same one that he had heard the day he was stabbed. With the NSA working closely with the FBI they should be able to find someone that was watching the house. This was not a very populated area and the estates were large, a stranger in the area shouldn't be too difficult to find.

Don took the phone out the door just as he saw the director heading in the direction of the house. He took the phone and handed Don another one. "Is he suspicious?"

"No, but he might be when he finds out you just exchanged his phone. How did the agent that you had guarding my father manage to lose him? He could have been killed and that doesn't boost my confidence in the quality of the security."

"I'm sure that it doesn't Agent Eppes. Your father gave the impression that he was going out for a quick purchase that he wanted to make himself for some unknown reason. He didn't say that he intended to go all the way back into DC to do it. The agent assigned to him is not used to bodyguard duty. He is not trained for high risk cases but rather for security. That will not happen again."

"I hope not because I don't like it that my family has been threatened and I need to have faith in your ability to protect them. When you listen to that message, you may rethink whether or not Charlie should be told. He needs to know that someone will be watching the house. Your best intentions may not be enough in this case."

"I'm going back in so that I don't arouse suspicion but I want some pictures tomorrow of Kristen's family. My father and I have both seen a different man and if we can identify them, it could speed this up a little."

"We don't have many photos of her family. It just wasn't procedure to get more than information on them. I have her parents and a younger brother that she was living with when she joined up. We are working on getting photos of the rest of the family."

"Somehow I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I want to see the brother though." He turned to go back in the house. Don really needed to sit down.

"Agent Eppes?"

Don turned around.

"I'll need your phone as well."

Don knew he was going to say that and had his phone already in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to the director. "Just change my number and get it back to me."

Don went back to the house and closed the door. He wrote down Charlie's new telephone number and returned to the table.

"I ran into the director out there and he wanted the phone when I finished with it. He said that he was exchanging it and gave you another just like it."

"Why would he do that?"

Alan tried to be of assistance when he said, "He must have gotten a cheaper group plan. You know Charlie; he is probably saving the taxpayers money with that new plan."

"Yeah, whatever Dad. It doesn't make sense to me. Actually I wanted to talk to him anyway. I'll check with him to ask what happened." Charlie looked at Don. "You know Bro, you don't look so good. Should you be up?"

"I'm fine Charlie. Just a little tired is all. If I sleep now though, that nurse will just wake me up when she gets here."

Charlie noticed that Don was not eating the salad. He looked worn out and even stressed. After he and his father had finished eating, Alan assisted Don to his room and Charlie walked out of the guest house. When he got to the main house, he was met with a lot of agent activity. They weren't usually running around like that and Charlie was immediately on alert. He recognized Ted coming out of Bob's office.

"Hey Ted. Did something happen?"

"Nothing major Dr. Eppes, we are just following some leads. Is there something wrong?"

Charlie saw what he had come for. The nurse had just come down the stairs. "There you are. I was hoping I could get you to come by the guest house."

"Is something wrong with your father?"

"My father? Why would you think I was here about my father?" He realized that it had gotten quiet around him. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

The nurse tried to cover her error. "Sorry, of course you're here about your brother. I was just getting ready to come and check on him." She hurried past Charlie and out the door.

Charlie knew there was something that they were obviously hiding. He didn't even knock; he just entered the director's office with Ted on his heels. Bob looked up when he entered and Charlie walked to the front of the desk. He leaned his hands on the desk and looked Bob in the eye. Bob met his angry gaze."I want you to tell me what happened. I want to know if my father had a problem while he was out. You're not keeping this part from me. He's my family and I want to know."

"Charlie sit down. I'll tell you what happened."

By the time the director had finished the story, Charlie was not even trying to control his anger. Charlie had never yelled at the director before but that didn't stop him. "Not letting me in on the case is one thing Bob, but this is my family we're talking about. This was wrong and I don't see any reason for it. This man could have killed my father tonight and I had a right to know about it. You're making it difficult for me to place my trust in you."

"Charlie, your father and I discussed this. It was a mutual decision because your father told me that you are having problems dealing with the anger. He didn't want you to know. He's trying to protect you. He just doesn't want you any more upset. It looks like it's backfiring here. I warned him that it might. I also told him I wouldn't lie to you if it came out."

"You know what Bob? I'm going to make a deal with you. I'm giving you until the end of the weekend to get the guy. I'm done being cooperative and getting nothing back. My family lied to me, you're hiding things and I know for a fact that if I left here, I would get the answers I need immediately. All I have to do is step off this property. I'm not threatening but I'm not hiding forever. No one seems to have the least bit of confidence in my ability to take care of myself or handle my anger." Charlie took a few mental breaths and he cleared his mind.

"Another thing, we made a deal that you would tell me what you're hiding. You haven't done that. If it does not involve Kristen as you've already stated than I want you to tell me what you have. You asked me to join that covert team. You won't let me work on this case, but you invited me to that one. I want to work on that case. I want this whole thing done and I want my life back. If I help with the other case and you pull every available agent to work on getting this guy, I can have it back." The NSA was not the only one that could have secrets and tell their own lies.

"Charlie, if you join the covert team, you have to know that whether you join to stay or just for this case, no one can know. You are welcome to join but I want it to be for the right reasons. I'll tell you what I have and then you can make your decision. I really don't want the FBI to know right now, mainly because we don't have enough information and most importantly, I don't believe it was related to any of Pitts' vendetta. I want to make it clear that I believe just as Jeff told you, that he felt he was avenging his uncle. That was the purpose for the murders."

"What was it Bob?"

"Ever since Jeff was told that he had been selected for the security program, there have been rather large deposits that were found in an account that was opened many years ago in his uncle's name. The account was never closed or probated since at some point Steve added his son, also named Steve and his nephew Jeff on the account. It has been fairly inactive over the years with bare minimum deposits made just to keep the account alive. The account is in excess of $600,000 most of which was deposited since the end of May."

"How can you be sure that the money he received is not related to the murders? How do you know that Kristen didn't have her own account and was receiving the same thing?"

"I can't be sure Charlie but I think Jeff intended to sell out the security program. I don't believe he was paid to kill those men. I think Kristen didn't know anything about that part of it and so far there is no reason to believe that she did. Since we have not located any of her family members, it's not impossible but I don't believe she received any money."

"I'll take a look at it Bob, I'll see if I can find out where the money came from but I meant it when I said I wanted more focus on getting this guy. I'll join your team for the Pitts research. I can't see the importance of the rush on this since the program has already been changed, but I'll see what I can do."

"Charlie, you will be sworn in and technically you will be an agent but that is completely hidden information. You won't be traceable back as an agent. It is procedure that the covert agents are issued firearms. But I'm not sure that your involvement here will require that you have use of one. You would head up research. Any field work that will be involved can be taken care of by another member of the team.

And let me remind you that you will not have access to the other case. I think you have enough to deal with right now and I don't see how you have the time to work it in but I will let you try. Ted leads the team and you will be working with him and rest of the team. The information is strictly confidential, no matter what you find, it goes no further than the team or me."

"I'm aware of that Bob and I want to do this. So get your paperwork in order and I'll see you tomorrow. I need to speak to my father."

As Charlie was walking toward the door the director said, "Charlie, remember that he was just doing what he thought was best for you."

Charlie nodded and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Numb3rs characters.

Chapter 13

When Charlie got back to the guesthouse, he found the nurse with Don and his father in the kitchen. Alan was rinsing dishes and loading up the dishwasher. "We need to talk."

Alan closed the dishwasher door. "Is there something wrong Charlie?"

"Yeah Dad there is. You need to stop treating me like a little kid. I am a grown up you know. I don't need you to hide things from me. I don't need to be protected by my father and my big brother all the time. I can handle things better than you give me credit for and you should have told me."

"Charlie, I didn't see any reason to worry you."

"So you lied to me about my dream." Charlie did not give Alan a chance to answer. "I know I was angry earlier, but I've calmed down. I can handle the anger Dad and I am. I needed to know about what happened and you had no right to keep it from me."

"I didn't want you upset again. The man didn't have much of a chance to do any real damage. You're safe here and I'm sure the director is handling this Charlie. There just wasn't a reason to tell you."

"There was every reason to tell me." He knew he had raised his voice, but it was nothing compared to the anger he could feel forming in his gut. Charlie took a deep breath. "I want to see your arm." Charlie removed the bandage after Alan rolled up his sleeves and saw the stitched skin. There were eight stitches. The right side of the cut was not as deep as the left and it looked like muscle damage was at a minimum but he didn't think he was expert enough to judge. "The nurse is here and she can rebandage it. Didn't she think you should see a doctor?"

"There was a lot of blood son but not a lot of damage done."

Charlie asked Alan to sit down. "While we wait for the nurse, I would like for you tell me about it. I need to hear it. All of it Dad"

"What do you want to know Charlie? What did the director leave out?"

"He gave me the facts. Tell me about the ride from DC back to the estate."

"I got lost Charlie. It took me a while to figure out the way."

"Did he say anything about Kristen? Why did he put away a gun and then use a knife? What else did he say on ride here?"

"Charlie, I gave most of the details to the director. I'm not sure I want to talk about all that."

"Please just tell about the trip here."

"Son, he did say some things that I didn't see a reason to reveal and I really don't want to tell you either. Especially you. The man was very angry. I'm scared for you Charlie if he gets a hold of you. He wouldn't listen to reason; he doesn't believe me that you didn't have any reason to hurt Kristen."

"Don't you think that I need to know all this? Don't you think at this point that too much information is impossible? Bob thinks he's doing the right thing. I think that I need to be as armed with the information as I can be. Nothing's foolproof. The director may think he can keep me protected, but anything could go wrong just like it did for you today."

Alan breathed a heavy sigh. "The man said that when you die, it has to be with a knife, just like Kristen did."

"That really doesn't surprise me. Did you tell the director that part?"

"No, I didn't tell him that. I didn't want to tell him the plans the man had in store for you. I wish I didn't know. But he won't get a chance anyway."

"The FBI will need to know what he said since its more information that she's probably dead. Anything else?"

"Yeah Charlie. He told me that he won't stop until he's dead or you are."

"I've already figured that part. Are you really okay Dad?"

"Remember my request Charlie? You and your brother outlive me. That's important to me. Don't take any chances son."

When the nurse was done in his brother's bedroom, he walked in softly. Don was already near sleep and Charlie decided that their conversation could wait. He went back to the kitchen where the nurse was now reapplying his father's bandage.

"Is Don okay? He seemed so tired this evening."

"It's been a stressful evening for him and he shouldn't even be out of bed for more than an hour at a time yet. He'll sleep just fine tonight with the shot I gave him. You can both be a big help if you make him stay in bed more at least for another day. After tomorrow, he'll probably be ready for longer periods on his feet."

Alan said, "Telling Don what to do never works very well for us. But we can try; right Charlie?"

"Sorry Dad but I think it will fall more on you since I should be pretty busy tomorrow. My team will be at the house and I need to get started. I will try to make it a short day though."

Alan's medication had made him tired as well and he went to bed soon after the nurse left.

Charlie sat with Don for a little while but did not turn on any lights so that he would not disturb him. The only light came from the living room so he could make out his sleeping form. Don had always been protective. However, Charlie knew that he would also need to remind Don that he was all grown up. Both of the people that he cared for most in the world had been attacked when he was the original target. He knew that it was vital that he keep his anger under control because losing it could cost him. Charlie got up from the chair and went to his own room. He had some plans to make and soon he would be taking back some control over his life.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Vic came to the door in the morning, Charlie had already been out for a morning run and he was waiting for him. He finished off his tea and they left the guesthouse.

They worked mainly with defensive movements as had become their habit. Kicks were again the main focus but Charlie also learned several movements with his hands. Vic was impressed with Charlie's learning ability for the martial art. For the most part, Charlie learned it correctly the first time. He practiced putting the movements into action and he was soon combining the movements into a sort of routine that Vic wanted him to do.

When they finished for the day Vic told him, "Welcome to the covert team. I'm really glad that you decided to join us. You won't be sorry Charlie. It's a great team to be part of. There's a reward with nearly every case. We do get good results."

"I don't know for how long this will be Vic but I'm looking forward to helping with the case."

"Bob and Ted will be the ones to go over the details. Just so you know, they said that they would see you in his home office once you've had a chance to change clothes."

"Thanks Vic. Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here Charlie."

When Charlie returned to the guesthouse, Don was eating from a tray while in bed. After changing, Charlie went back and sat in the chair while he was finishing up.

"Feeling any better this morning Don?"

"Yeah, I was just so tired last night. Now, Dad told me I have to spend most of the day in bed. Nurse orders. You know how he is about those medical experts. The TV in here will not be enough to keep away the boredom."

"Charlie, Dad said you found out from the director about what happened yesterday. I'm sorry that I was part of trying to cover it and I am glad you found out. You really did need to know how close the threat is."

"And I'm glad you were looking so poorly last night and I didn't have a chance to yell at you. Don I've been angry since you were attacked, but I'm dealing with it. I told you that. I didn't freak out on Dad last night when I did find out. I won't stand for any of you hiding things to protect anymore. I know you've always made it your job to protect me. I know it's become a habit, but I'm a stronger person than you or Dad give me credit for. Have a little faith Bro."

"Buddy this wasn't up to me and I don't call the shots on this case. But protecting you will always be my job. It's not something I can just stop because you ask me to. It is way more than a habit; it will always be there. I don't do it because I think you're weak. I know you're a strong person. I do have faith in you, but I cannot change this Charlie. It's who I am."

Charlie believed him. No doubt at this point Don really did believe he couldn't change it.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Don. "Yeah?"

"Any chance you can get Dad to ease up on me today?"

"Probably not Don. The nurse thinks you need to spend most of the day in bed and I will be working with my team for a while. I can see what the main house has in the way of books. Or how about you challenge Dad to cards or one of those games?"

Don was looking pretty miserable and Charlie searched his brain for something that would keep his bedridden brother busy for the day. "I have an idea. I put the security project on disks and the memory is clean so you can use the laptop if you want to fill some hours today. There are tons of game sites on the internet that may interest you."

Charlie went to his room and got the laptop. He showed Don what he would need to get him started and pointed out some of the websites he may be interested in. After telling him to have fun, Charlie got the disks and headed back to the main house.

As Vic said both Bob and Ted were waiting when he got to Bob's office. There was a large file on Bob's desk and both Charlie and Ted were seated in front of the desk to go over what was in the case of Jeff Pitts. Most of it was clipped to the back. The information that was attached to the front cover was the financial transactions along with other information that Charlie would need to get him started. There was also a file for Steve Pitts but after Bob told him about it, it was never opened during the meeting.

Ted had the paperwork that Charlie would need to become part of the covert team. Oath taken and gun issued that Bob had assured Charlie he would not need. It would be kept in Bob's desk drawer for now. There were code words and text message codes that he would need along with access codes into the NSA computer system that most of the agents with the organization did not even know existed. They also had their own private website. However, Charlie would not have access to this one until the Westwood investigation was closed. He had told Charlie to stop by after his security team finished for the day and he could pick up the files.

"Charlie, I told Diane you couldn't make her granddaughter's party Saturday after all, but we're going to have our own 4th of July celebration on Sunday here on the estate. It's not much, food and people spending time together. I have invited Diane's family; your team along with Ted and Vic were also invited. You and your family will enjoy it I'm sure. We haven't gotten much use out of the pool this year, but if anyone wants to they can swim."

Charlie had seen the pool before but he had never had the time to swim on his previous visits.

"Thanks Bob, I'll let them know. I know Don will be looking forward to having something to do. I think he is probably driving my Dad crazy about now. Ordered bed rest for the day."

Charlie left the office for his own assigned office down the hall where his team would be meeting. There was no guard on the door yet but Bob told him there would be. When Charlie opened the door, the first thing he saw was the chalkboards.

Charlie didn't know that Ted had followed him in. He showed the newest member of the covert team a locked door just through the office. The smaller room contained white boards and chalkboards. This is where he would be working on the Pitts investigation. Ted showed him another door that led back to the main hallway and said that any of the covert team that entered would be through this door since the security project would be off limits even to them.

When Ted returned to Bob's office, he asked him, "Do you still think Dr. Eppes has another reason for joining the team?"

"No Ted, I'm sure that it's just as he says and he wants to get the case solved. I just thought that he agreed in a rather heated moment. It sent a flag up, but I'm sure it's fine. I trust Charlie. He'll do what's right."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 14

By the time Charlie returned to the guesthouse it was the middle of the afternoon. He felt drained from the time spent with Jeff's file to begin with. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself reading Steve Pitts' File cover to cover. The man was an excellent agent. The black mark that Jeff talked about was just not there on paper. He led the team but the tampering had been investigated thoroughly. The results inconclusive. Charlie was sure that the agent did not tamper with the evidence. The case wasn't solid but they would probably have gotten the conviction. Steve Pitts was never discredited on paper; it was more likely that he had been the fall guy verbally within parts of the organization. A real tragedy ending to a shining career with the NSA.

He opened the front door of the guesthouse at just the right time to hear, "Get back in that bed. I'm not telling you again."

"Dad, I can't stand these four walls anymore."

Charlie closed the door and walked to the doorway of Don's bedroom. There he was standing as if ready to fight their father physically on this. Don in nothing but old jeans cut-off shorts and bandages ready to take on the world. 'It's that cougar mentality' Charlie thought as he attempted to avert a physical confrontation that his wounded brother was sure to lose.

He thought a new voice would help. "Hey guys. I don't guess I have to ask how the day went in here."

Alan's glare turned on him. It froze Charlie in place. "I'm going to tie him to that bed. I have chased him back in here more than a dozen times already and it's only 3:00. Maybe you'll have better luck. I need a break."

Don was still standing by the bedside and had Alan been looking, he would have noticed that some of the air went out of Don's sails when their father left. Apparently the thrill of the game was what kept Don on the trail of the contest of wills. However, Charlie had not missed it.

Charlie walked to the chair as he chuckled. "Better sit down before you fall down Bro."

After Don was sitting on the side of the bed, he smiled at Charlie. "He lives for this Charlie. It keeps him young."

Charlie laughed. "You truly have an evil streak lurking in you Agent Eppes."

"Naw, anyhow he deserved it. I can't tell you how many times he peeked his head around the corner just to make sure I was still here. He was expecting me to get up and I just thought I'd help him out."

Charlie laughed again, "How far did you get?"

"All the way out the back door the first time. Of course, there was nothing to do out there so I just stayed and waited for him to find me. We need a chair out there just in case it takes him longer the next time."

"Well you look tired now Don, so I bet you are ready for a nap before dinnertime."

Don's smile widened. "Great idea Buddy. That ought to be the one that really sends him over the edge. He has help now and I go to sleep."

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Just plain evil." He helped his brother with the covers and sat in the chair a few minutes until Don was sleeping.

When Charlie went to find his father, he was in the kitchen. "Did you have to tie him to the bed Charlie? That boy is going to be the end of me."

"Not at all Dad. I just suggested that he take a nap." Maybe Charlie had his own touch of evil. Alan's mouth dropped open. He went to the doorway of Don's bedroom and found that as stated, Don was asleep. Charlie could swear that he actually growled when he returned to the kitchen. He struggled to keep the smile off his face. "Do you need any help in here?"

"No, I'm just going to make sloppy joes and fries for dinner and won't need to start it for a while."

"Okay, I'm going for a run and will be back in plenty of time." Charlie changed clothes and headed out.

A little over an hour after he started his run, Charlie slowed to a walk and stopped. He was at the top of the only hill on the property. From this location, he could see over the top of the fence. Granted there was very little to see. A lot of trees and a house in the distance. A road, something that from here looked like an old barn. Green, just about everything he could see was green

He did his cool downs and then Charlie sat down with his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his hands. He considered the life of Steve Pitts. He saw many similarities between his career and Don's. How could one mishap with no evidence even suggested in the guilt of any one agent have brought it all to a screeching halt? It was his team and therefore his responsibility according to what his fellow agents must have thought. In a blink, everything that he had worked for had vanished. Even at the time of his death, he had still maintained his integrity and never dodged his assigned responsibilities. It would appear that Steve Pitts was never openly bitter. Where had the hatred that Jeff had for the organization come from? He would probably never have the answer for that but Charlie couldn't help but feel bad for the agent that was Steve Pitts and his career of doing the right thing.

When Charlie got to his feet and turned back toward the guesthouse, he missed the flash of light from the old barn in the distance. The flash of light that would have suggested that someone was lurking in the old building. Someone with a pair of binoculars and a smile on his face as he caught his first real glimpse of Dr. Charles Eppes. The hill may have been the only area that he could see but it had proven to be a lucky decision that he try it anyway.

One the run back Charlie considered whether he would have any luck convincing his father and brother to return to LA as soon as Don was able to travel. It would be the best thing for all of them if they were gone when the events were set in motion. They wouldn't understand what he had to do.

His dad was in the recliner with his crossword puzzle book and Don was still sleeping when Charlie headed for the shower. He would approach the subject at dinner. He would make them see that it was not in their best interest to be stuck in this guesthouse when there was no reason that they could not return home.

After his shower, Charlie returned to Don's room to again overhead some heated words from both members of his family. "I said I'm not hungry Dad."

"I don't care; you are getting up and joining us anyway. All day long I've tried to keep you in this bed and now you want to fight me when I want you out of it. You're stubborn Don Eppes and right now you are grating on my nerves. Dinner will be on the table in five minutes and I expect you to be there or I may have to use force."

After he walked out, Charlie walked in the room. He raised his eyebrows at his brother. "One final show of defiance to make the man's day Bro?"

"You guessed it Charlie. No sense in making this easy for him. He's great to have around when you're really injured but when you are recovering, you have to fight the authority or he will not give you a break anywhere. But really Charlie, have I ever willingly passed up sloppy joes before? Help me up would you?"

When Charlie and Don walked into the kitchen, a look of triumph appeared on Alan's face and a long-suffering sigh was heard from Don. They were eyeing each other and Charlie felt like he had just wandered into the animal kingdom and both species were waging war for the male dominance of the jungle.

Charlie held the chair for Don and then sat down next to him. Their father had made up several sloppy joes and placed them on a platter but the fries were already divided up onto the plates.

"Don, I know you will be happy to hear that Bob is having a 4th of July get together here on the estate on Sunday. It will give you something to do."

Don was surprised to hear the news. "Doesn't he consider that that could be risky?"

"It doesn't appear so. Mostly the only people invited besides us are the people that come here on a regular basis anyway. However, Diane's family was also invited. It should be fun."

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"He said there would be food. Trust me, past experiences with these outdoor events means it will be more like a catered barbeque than anything. You would not believe the amount of food that will be there."

Alan frowned. "A catered barbeque? Where's the fun in that?"

"No work and all socializing Dad. Hey are there any more fries?"

"No more fries Charlie. A lot of sloppy joes though."

"No more fries?" Charlie looked around and Don's plate still had pretty much all of his fries while he was working on his second sloppy joe. He considered asking but Don eyed him to let him know that his fries were off limits. "Fine, I'll just have another one of the sandwiches then. Who ever heard of one serving of fries with sloppy joes anyhow?"

Don considered again what the director had planned. "I hope he is considering the need for more security."

Charlie really did try to eat the sandwich without the fries, but it was just missing something. He snagged two from Don's plate while he considered his response. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing Bro."

Charlie noticed that Don and Alan were again discussing the advantages and disadvantages of a catered barbeque and helped himself to a few more of Don's fries. It's not as if he would even miss them he reasoned. His brother was working on his third sandwich and the fries pile was almost as big as it was when they got to the table. By the time Charlie finished his second sandwich Don was eyeing his fries and then the guilty but very innocent looking party sitting next to him.

"You would steal fries from your invalid brother?"

"You stole peas from your helpful brother who was busy picking up all your cards, which you dropped on purpose by the way. At least I'm eating the fries. As you've pointed out dear brother, it is not a Federal crime to cheat your own brother."

Alan had sat quietly by and watched as Charlie would sneak the fries from right under his brother's arm to the plate. "Don cheated? Is that how he beat me this morning? I was winning hand after hand but my pile of peas was shrinking by the minute. I'm surprised at you Don. Didn't I raise you better?"

"I don't cheat Dad, I'm just good at what I do and Charlie if you take one more fry, I will personally see to it that I come up with some misdemeanor to charge you with. Now hands off."

"You bet Bro. They're a little soggy now anyhow." Charlie got up and took his plate to the sink.

He walked back to the table and refilled all of their glasses with iced tea. "You know there really isn't any reason that you guys have to hang out here in DC. You should consider going home just as soon as you are able to travel Don. As we've all already discussed, I'm safe here on the estate and you guys can have freedom of movement if you were at home."

Both Don and Alan were looking at him as if he had suggested they walk back to LA. Alan was just speechless but Charlie could see he would not be as lucky with Don's response. "No way in hell Charlie, so don't even think about trying to talk either of us into that. Family is priority and if it means complete isolation here on the estate for us to stick together now, then at least we have each other's company. You don't really think for a second that we would leave while you were in danger?"

"I don't know Don. I just think that you guys should consider it. We don't know how long this is going to take."

"However long it takes Charlie, I'll be here to see it through."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 15

Charlie had spent most of the evening before with Don to keep him occupied and to give his dad a much needed break. They had a great time talking about growing up and their years apart during and after college. There was some regret of course. Don would always regret that time when he lost track of Charlie.

Charlie had shortened his day at the main house and when he arrived back at the guesthouse mid afternoon he was looking forward to spending the remainder of the day with Don. His brother was sitting in the recliner. Looking relieved that he was here, Alan had made a point of letting Charlie know that his eldest son was bored and that he had stopped Don many times from cleaning the guest house. Their dad seemed just the slightest stressed out. Alan could not deal with a restless Don.

Charlie found that just sitting around talking was something that they both had the time for now and he enjoyed it. They never really did that very much before coming to DC. Charlie was impressed with the way Don's mind worked. He could get inside people's heads and something that made no sense to Charlie could be explained by Don giving a few examples of why that criminal had done what he did. What made him or her the way they were. It was experience, training and a lot of intuition.

They talked about Jeff Pitts. Charlie of course knew things about Steve that he really could not tell Don since it was all information that he had learned after he had become part of the covert team. Without Charlie adding any additional information on Steve Pitts, he was surprised with his brother's observation. Don felt that Jeff was angrier over his uncle's lack of retaliation or defense of himself than of the organization's treatment of his uncle. Whether or not Steve Pitts had been blackballed in the organization was not really the point. He may have blamed the NSA, the judge and the freed prisoner but Jeff Pitts' anger was at his uncle.

Charlie thought this over. There was no way they would know for sure but it made more sense to look at the Pitts case from all angles.

Don did not really want to discuss Kristen. His opinion of Ms. Westwood was not very high. She seemed to be incredibly naïve. If she had wanted to put an end to what Jeff Pitts was doing, than she should have taken the direct route and just turned herself and the information over to the NSA. It was her using the spineless way out with the anonymous disks that had started all the problems with his brother being in danger in the first place. The director would have protected her. Why had she let innocent people die while she tossed the burden of saving them on his unsuspecting brother?

Facts we do know. First, you find a disk in your bag that had been sitting for a few days. Certainly too long to save the first two names on that list from death. This disk listed Robert Thompkins as the next name. And you did save his life. The next disk is to the FBI and the only difference with disk two is now you are added at the top of the list of the people involved in the killings. Then the director receives yet another disk where now your name is at the top of the hit list. It was not listed as one of the names of the guilty. So the only difference we have in three different disks is you. One thing we do know is that all of the people who have the correct answers are either dead or probably dead. You may not get all your answers. Assuming Jeff is lying here, where else could these disks have come from?"

Charlie had also considered that they should throw out whatever Jeff had said and start over. Don had put a few things out there to think about. "The first disk in my sports bag could have come from anyone in the organization. Everyone has access to the training building.

Don said. "Okay so the first disks origin is unknown. The second disk arrived at FBI headquarters two days after the judge died and two days after the director was in hiding. You told the director that Jeff said that he didn't know that Kristen had sent the second disk. I have to say he seemed surprised when we wanted to take him in for questioning. I'm assuming that he really did not know anything at least about the second disk. But, he did know of the existence of the first disk by that time. It can be assumed that he could only have heard about that from the one who made the disk. The only ones aware of the disk were you, the director and his team but it's not likely the information would have been leaked through any of them.

Charlie added, "So we need to assume that the second disk was sent to the FBI by someone involved but who may have wanted to appear that they wanted out. Kristen is supposed to have indicated that much. I think that Kristen found herself in too deep and that she really was scared."

"Now Charlie the big question. Who sent the director that third disk? The one that placed you at the top of the hit list? Kristen? Unlikely since she still thought you were involved at that time. Jeff Pitts? I highly doubt that given he would have needed to catch you unprepared and unguarded. The CIA hit man? No. I think Charlie that the conclusion we can drawl here is that someone else sent that disk. We don't know much about Jeff's cousin. The NSA must have investigated him. The motive for the third disk could have been to draw the director out in the open. Was there someone involved that was going behind Pitts' back and that their own agenda? Just as important as who is why. The one who sent that third disk had to have known that Jeff planned to kill anyway. That means that before Kristen was injured or killed by Jeff, you were already a target."

By the surprised look on Charlie's face, he was sure that he had never considered that Jeff Pitts might have had another reason to want him dead.

"Buddy, let me give you my perspective on this. Let's say that Kristen did make that first disk. No one else probably knew anything about it before she put it in your bag. But it seems likely that she told the unknown person at some point. I'm sure they never thought you were part of any conspiracy.

When they did find out about the disk I think it's a good bet that they put the idea in Kristen's head that you were part of the conspiracy and they made that second disk that was sent to the FBI. And finally the third disk. That one had to have been made by an unknown participant.

You may have something with them thinking the threat would draw the director out. They didn't know about the covert team and may have thought Bob was afraid to trust anyone. Even if Kristen was told that I would be able to do something about the so-called conspiracy, she was already convinced of my guilt. It makes Kristen seem so gullible and Bob thought very highly of her intelligence."

"Charlie, I think there is a lot more to it than that. I don't know anything for sure about Kristen or why she was involved. I will tell you that I think it is not as cut and dry as Pitts made it out to be. He obviously didn't really care all that much for her. I'm a little confused that he decided you had to die because of her 'death' as he stated to you. Why use Kristen as the excuse? I think Pitts had every intention of killing you that day, but I don't think it was for Kristen. He wanted you dead for something that he would get out of it. The director, the judge and the senator all can be traced back to Steve Pitts. That was his motive. But what about you? You can bet he stood to gain something from your death. I believe that your murder attempt was completely separate from the others. The why of that escapes me though."

However, the implication of what Don just said did not escape Charlie. Money and lots of it. He knew that Jeff would not know about the security measures that the NSA had in place. No one but the director knew the full extent of the security, but Bob did tell him that the project would be scratched for suspicious deaths. Kristen and Charlie's deaths would have caused the whole thing to be started from scratch with a new team. Only Jeff Pitts was never told that.

The even more frightening possibility was that the original security program that was currently in place had already been explained in detail to the team. What if Jeff's goal was to stop the new security program from going into action? The flaws had been detailed time after time.

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

"I have to go Don. I need to talk to Bob."

---------------------------------------------------

Charlie found that Bob had not returned home yet from the office. He decided to wait since Beth had told him that she'd spoken to him earlier and he was expected home soon. Charlie went into the small office and opened the Pitts file again. Cash deposits at regular intervals of ten days to twelve days. Bob had the videos from the dates of the deposits and Jeff was found on each of the them.

After Bob walked into the home office, Charlie had already considered the facts that needed to be presented. When he mentioned Don's idea that Jeff Pitts had an all together different reason to want to kill him as opposed to the others, he was relieved to know that Bob had already considered the possibility. He told Charlie that not only had he thought about it but that he had discussed it in depth with Ted, most especially after it was found out about Jeff and the dead CIA agent. The current programs have been adjusted enough to not be in any immediate danger but there is very little we can do about the known weaknesses.

Charlie told him that he believed Jeff was selling the secrets a little at a time. It would explain the different amounts at regular intervals.

Bob considered this. "Hopefully the buyer is not the one that suggested you die. Unless we find the buyer, we can't be sure which program he was selling. It makes more sense to sell the old one - but the spacing of the information makes me think it was the new system. Regardless Charlie, the program information itself is useless. The system might be flawed but it is not easily penetrated. It is better than any system we have had in place before. I think the program information was the vital part and was what the buyer was interested in. My main concern is whether you would be in danger from that direction as well."

"Well certainly most people would know that I am not the only security expert that the NSA could call on."

"But you are the best Charlie."

Charlie sighed and put his head in his hands. "I just want it to be over Bob. I don't want to have to hide anymore. I really wished I had just stayed in LA now. My family being in danger because of this mess bothers me the most. Nothing else better happen to them."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 16

'_Now what is my little brother up to_?' This was the third time that Don had asked himself that question since Charlie bolted from the house yesterday after they had talked. The second one was when he found a rather large file on the Westwoods and the final time was when he was finally able to open the password protected file. Don was sure it would be some mathematical equation or something equally as complicated.

The information on Kristen's family was staggering. He doubted that all this had come from the NSA files that Charlie was not even suppose to have access to. According to information that was put into some kind of order, the family was from southwestern Pennsylvania. Her father was a retired steel mill worker. He was forced into early retirement as part of a package deal when the mill sold out to another local company. He had been retired for years but it would seem he had a good income from his long time hobby of buying and renovated houses. His youngest son, Anthony has assisted in the business until he left home a year ago and moved to Denver. Another younger daughter had died during childhood when she was hit by a car.

Originally, there were five sons and the two daughters. A large family that descended from England and Kristen's mother was of Italian descent. With his left-handed handicap, Don got some paper and started writing. He needed to get out of this file before his brother figured out that he had seen it. He wrote everything that appeared could be of any importance on the brothers.

Charlie had left for his run directly after meeting with his Tae Kwon Do instructor. They had a chance to work together longer today since Vic would not be teaching at the NSA. Ted had chased him down himself and told Charlie to stay off the hill. All he really told Charlie was that someone had broken the padlock on the old barn. Charlie did not really care about the hill and had only been up there once anyway. His run left him in good mood. That was rare lately and he really wanted to spend the weekend time with his family.

When he returned to the guesthouse, he met his dad just opening the door. "There you are; I thought I'd have to come and find you."

"Something wrong Dad?"

"You've been gone since before I got up this morning Charlie and I was getting concerned. It's nearly lunchtime now."

"I'm really sorry. I worked out with Vic and then went for a long run."

They entered the house and Charlie could see that Don's door was closed. "Is Don sleeping?"

"No, he was out here when I started vacuuming. He kept pointing out everything I missed and then suggested I move the furniture to do a really good job. I sent him to his room."

Charlie laughed.

"It's not funny Charlie. I think he goes out of his way to irritate me. How about you go get him. I'll put lunch on the table."

Charlie knocked on Don's door and his brother opened it immediately. "Lunch ready? Good, the old man is starving me here."

"You better not let him hear you call him old Bro." Charlie said with a smile.

"He sent me to my room Charlie. That hasn't happened since I left for collage. Old man is the nicest name I can come up with right now."

"After we eat, how about you and I head out for a walk. A little walk around the estate should help relieve your boredom. Maybe it will even get you in a better mood."

"Nothing wrong with my mood Buddy. Dad's the cranky one. A walk does sound great though as long as it is just the two of us."

"No Don. Nothing wrong with your mood."

Charlie tried to make conversation but it was clear that neither his father nor his brother was interested in a mealtime chat. However, as soon as Charlie got up to take his and Don's dishes to the sink his father seemed to have plenty to say.

"How many people is the director expecting tomorrow?"

"I don't know Dad. A small crowd I would guess. Why?"

"Because I am deciding whether to take a pasta salad or macaroni salad."

"Catered means you don't have to take anything."

"I'm not going to a barbeque that I don't have to work and not bring a side dish."

"Whatever Dad. I think that stubbornness came by Don honestly."

"Just polite Charlie. Your brother is the stubborn one."

Don had thought to avoid this conversation until he heard that. "I would love to stay here and argue about who is more stubborn but Charlie and I will be taking a walk. You can just argue with yourself until I get back."

Charlie rolled his eyes. Those two sure knew how to set each other off.

"At least I get a more intelligent argument with myself."

"That's because you've had years of practice Dad."

The youngest Eppes knew when things were getting too heated and hurried his brother out the door. "Come on Bro; let's go see some blue sky and you can argue with me."

Just as they closed the front door behind them, Don said. "I don't argue Charlie. I just can't understand why he is so stubborn."

"Don, walk. Not talk."

"This estate is really very nice Buddy. It's the first time I got a good look at it. So, why did you run out the door yesterday after our talk? It was something that needed to be discussed with the director right away from the look of it."

"It was just about Jeff. However, as it turns out he had already thought of other reasons that Jeff may want to kill me. I guess I was the only one that had not thought of any other reason than what he told me."

"So is the threat of that gone with Jeff or do you actually have two separate groups stalking your now?"

"I don't think there is another one Don. I think we only have the ones that attacked you and Dad."

"Good thing you picked DC as your destination when you needed a break from the real world Charlie. It's been one picnic after another here."

"I think you should have taken me up on you and Dad going home. I could be a prisoner here for some time yet."

"Naw, at least we are all here. Even the old man. He wouldn't want it any other way either. Cabin fever is the biggest threat I face here. But I think I will be ready to return to work soon."

"It's not safe for you to go back Don. You could take up running or something."

"I hardly think running on a regular basis is safer for me than working."

"Doesn't really matter Bro. It's not safe for you to leave here either and the last thing we need is to worry about you. You did see your assailant's face, even injured him. You could be used as bait just as easily as Dad could. I think they would welcome another shot at you so please do not even consider it. There are some chairs at the back of the main house. Do you need to sit down for a few minutes?"

"No, I'm good. I'm enjoying the walk. I needed to get out. So Charlie, any new information on Kristen or her family?"

"They're not likely to tell me if they found anything out Don."

"I suppose you're right. It just seems to be taking longer than I would have thought."

Don's brain was scrambling to come up with something that he could say to get his brother to reveal why he had the file on the Westwood family and how he planned to use the information. "With two top agencies working on this, they must have a file a mile thick by now."

Charlie did not say anything. Don tried another route.

"So what are your plans for when you are free to come and go again?"

"What do you mean Don?"

"Nothing really. I was wondering if you're planning ahead is all."

"I guess the same thing as I was doing before. Working and cooking for my handicapped brother."

"You wouldn't consider trying something on your own, would you Charlie?"

"Don why would you ask me that? Do you have any idea how hard it would be to get off this estate alone anyway?"

Don noticed that Charlie avoided answering but he let the subject drop for now. "Yeah I guess you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------

Bob and Ted had seen the Eppes brothers pass by the window. The director did not say so to Ted but he had noticed that Charlie had removed the gun that he put in his desk drawer. If he had not found it in Charlie's desk drawer in his small office, he would have been more concerned. Maybe the young genius felt safer with it in reach. He could understand that since he had felt that on many occasions in the past.

"The extra security all set for the celebration tomorrow?"

"All set Bob. Diane's family will be picked up at her house and escorted here. The other people attending will all be on alert for any problems and will let us know."

"And that old barn was it taken care of?"

"New heavier duty lock, but I did warn Dr. Eppes from the hill and he agreed fast enough to stay off of it."

"Sounds like we are all set, let's just go through the caterer plans for tomorrow and you might as well call it a day."

---------------------------------------------------------

By the time they made it back to the guesthouse, Don was more than ready for a break. Charlie was afraid he was going down and hoping he would be on the right side of his brother this time if that happened. "We probably made that walk just a little too long Bro. Dad's never going to let me hear the end of it."

However, when they opened the door, Alan was all smiles. Apparently, the break had done him good. "Wore him out huh Charlie?"

"Yeah Dad, I think we should have headed back in a while ago."

Don added. "You know Dad I would be offended that you looked so happy to see that I may need a nap if it wasn't for the fact that I am setting the alarm to catch the game that will be on in twenty minutes."

Alan opened his mouth to say something and Charlie grabbed Don's arm to escort him to the bedroom. After he closed the door he asked his brother, "Do you like it when's he's grumpy."

"I hate it Charlie. You have to admit the man does look happy and that makes me suspicious."

"He's probably just looking forward to the celebration tomorrow. He needed a break too. You might find this hard to believe Don, but you do not make an easy invalid. And you do like to irriate him while you're on the mend. It's obvious. Do you want the TV on in here?"

"No, I'm planning on the big screen if you guys are not watching anything. Besides, in twenty minutes I may decide not to get up at all. That walk really did wear me out."

"Don't set the alarm then Don. There's no reason that you can't sleep until dinner."

"You're not trying to get rid of me too are you Charlie?"

"You are paranoid Bro. I really love your company." As he walked out the door, he added. "It's you and Dad together that make me crazy."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

Chapter 17

Don knew he would have to keep an eye on his brother over the next few days. If Charlie had a plan then Don did not want to be caught off guard when his brother put it into action. Today was the most obvious day that Charlie would pull off an escape attempt. He really hoped that he was wrong. Charlie had no way of knowing what he was up against.

With pasta salad in hand, Alan and his sons joined the small crowd already gathered near the gazebo.

The first thing they heard was the high little squeal of "Charlie". Charlie raised his eyebrows as little Kylie came flying at him. He was a little surprised since she really did not know him very well. Kylie's mother Emily had told her that there was a chance she could convince Charlie to get in the pool with her when he got there.

"Sure Kylie, I'll swim with you. Just give me a few minutes to say hi to everyone and then I'll run back and get my suit on." While he turned to Diane and Emily and said his hello, Kylie was hopping around on both feet barely able to contain her excitement.

Emily looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm really very sorry about this Charlie. I told her that I couldn't swim with her before we left. No one else has even been near the pool and she doesn't know any of them anyway."

"No problem Emily. Actually a swim sounds pretty good." Charlie introduced his father and brother to his team who were standing further away from the rest of the crowd. When he introduced Don and Mauri, he noticed that there was an immediate reaction there. Charlie smiled. This may be the diversion that Don needed to help with his restlessness.

Alan walked back over to talk to the director and Don and Mauri found chairs nearby.

He changed into his swimsuit and carried his prepared sports bag out to the pool area. He sat the bag near the wood slatted wall of the pool area and joined Kylie who was still jumping around with impatience. Charlie jumped into the pool and after raising his arms out toward her, Kylie jumped into them without hesitation. Her shriek after her little body hit the cold water was heard by all of the people present. After discovering her complete lack of fear of the water, Charlie and Kylie made a game of her climbing back into his arms and him dumping her over his shoulder.

Don was caught up in the conversation with NSA agent, Mauri Bennett but he kept an eye on Charlie and the director's whereabouts and actions. As soon as he could catch him alone, Don meant to talk to Robert Thompkins about his suspicions.

Later, Charlie joined his father who was already at the table. He had changed and had a plate of food with him. Kylie got all excited again when Charlie got there and was enthusiastically telling everyone around them about her swimming adventure with Charlie. Don and Mauri joined the loud table.

After she finished eating Kylie invited herself to Charlie's lap proclaiming him her new best friend.

Charlie was able to convince most of his team to go for a swim. Hunter, the uptight young man, was visibly uncomfortable in a social setting with the director but once in the pool, he was like any other young man would be while on school break. Charlie smiled over the complete change in him when he got in the water.

By the time most of the people had left, they were all a little wore out. Don had Mauri's phone number and a smile on his face when they returned. Charlie could not resist teasing him just a little. Don considered that Charlie had not made an escape attempt today and he would go to the house and speak to the director tomorrow. There really had been no opportunity to catch him alone today.

The day had worn Don out and he lay down and was asleep in no time. Alan was sitting with his crossword puzzle book and Charlie said he was going for a run. He started at the back of the guesthouse. He could see that the extra security that was brought in was for the most part still on the grounds. The camera surveillance was mainly concentrated near both sides of the walls surrounding the estate. Charlie knew the whereabouts of the ones on the estate. He was getting used to the agents and usually could tell which one had the specific duty of watching him at a specific part of the estate. He was also well aware of where they relaxed their guard when he was running. He used this to his advantage now.

By the time Charlie returned to the house he felt everything was in place. He was sure that the odds were in his favor.

Everybody was just as he had left them at the guesthouse. After his shower, Charlie sat and talked to his father for a while and then went to bed. Don had not returned to the waking world that evening.

Well before dawn the next morning, Charlie was up and for all the world to see he had dressed for running. He sat in Don's room for a few minutes and said things to his him without opening his mouth. Mostly he wanted to apologize for taking this way out. He wanted them all safe again. He remembered what he had said that day at the ball field. They would have each other's backs. However, Don could not be at his back this time because he had not fully recovered from the attack yet. This was not something that Don would back him on anyway, but it was not his choice. It was not his problem.

It was hard to run in two sets of clothes but Charlie started out on his usual path. Forty-five minutes later, he neared the pool fence and got his sports bag out of the bushes where he had dropped it last night. They were the thickest bushes that were closest to the garage. Charlie knew that they would have expected him to cut between the pool and the house on his way back. They would then relax their guard. After running the expected path, he slowed to a walk and circled back around the pool back to the garage. Quietly he had picked up his bag and slipped into the garage. He knew it would not be a long wait.

Charlie got in the back of Beth's SUV and pulled the blanket over him. It was a blanket that he had stashed in there a few days ago. It was a good thing that Beth had not removed it. He doubted they would check her vehicle on the way out. As far as Charlie had been able to tell, they had not checked it on her way out before.

As Charlie lay in the back of the SUV waiting for Beth to leave, he thought of Don and how mad that he would be that Charlie had left on his own. He forced his mind from his thoughts of his family and regrets. He had to do this and it was not as if Charlie was going out without a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------

Don could not believe that he had slept all night. He woke up feeling rested and better than he had in a week. Alan was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning Dad. Charlie leave for his morning run?"

"He must have left earlier than he normally does because I haven't seen him yet this morning. I believe he was meeting with Agent Schneider soon afterwards. I hope he works in some time for breakfast."

Just as Don sat down, there was a knock at the door. Vic Schneider had been expecting Charlie to open the door and looked surprised to see his brother instead. "Hello Agent Eppes. Is Charlie back from his run yet?"

"We haven't seen him but he should be back anytime now. You're welcome to wait here. There's coffee and Dad is just making breakfast if you haven't eaten."

"I'll have coffee but I won't be able to wait too long. Charlie already asked that I meet him later than usual this morning and I have a class to teach today."

Don looked confused. "He asked you to meet him later than usual? I can't imagine why he did that."

Alan was thinking the same thing. "Maybe he was meeting with his team earlier."

Vic shook his head. "No, they are not expected for another two hours. I'll call the director and see if he knows if there was a change in Charlie's schedule for any reason."

While the agent was on the phone, Don's mind had already worked out that Charlie must have made his move sometime overnight or early morning. There was a look of alarm on Vic Schneider's face as the director just told him that Charlie's run was completed early morning and he was reported to have headed back to the guesthouse more than two hours ago. They both ran for the front door at the same time. Don asked his dad to search the guesthouse.

Alan did not know what had happened but the look on Don's face told him that somehow, Charlie was in trouble again. After his search of all the rooms, he followed them out the door.

Ted was running toward the guesthouse by the time Alan came out. "When did anyone last see Dr. Eppes?" He met with last night responses from his family.

"The agents that were here said that he was running before dawn and finished up by seven a.m." Ted got on his cell phone and called the director. "Not here Sir. I have the agents combing the grounds now. He would have been seen if he left by the front gate."

He handed the phone to Don who was getting more anxious by the moment. In his gut, he knew that Charlie had found a way off the grounds and that there was not much doubt that he had been planning this for days.

"Director Thompkins, I really had a feeling that Charlie was planning something. I just don't know how he got off the grounds. He's not here. I'm sure of that. I suggest you not let anyone know that may be watching the house. Things should appear as normal as possible here."

Don could hear the director was talking to other agents while he was on the phone. They were checking the cameras for how Charlie had gotten off the grounds. "One thing sir and I hope you agree, but I am going to join my partner and get myself back on this case with or without authorization."

Director Thompkins was not sure it was such a good idea to let Agent Eppes work on the case. He certainly was not healed enough to be back in the field. He admitted there was no way that he would be able to stop him though. "I will let you work on the case, if you will allow two of my agents to shadow your every step. You are not much safer than Charlie."

"Agreed." Don knew he had little choice in the matter and he really would be needing a ride into DC anyway. Don handed the phone back to Vic and returned to the guesthouse to change his clothes.

It was decided by the director that Vic would accompany Agent Eppes to the FBI office along with Philip and then the search would start in DC. Only two agents would be able to search locally since Charlie may be on foot.

In less than five minutes after Charlie's disappearance had been confirmed Don was riding in an SUV along with two agents on their way out the front gate. Don tried to call Charlie's phone and found that himself transferred immediately to voice mail. At the beginning of the message, he was angry, but then he found himself pleading with his brother over voicemail. "Charlie, I am really disappointed that you would pull something like this on everyone. Call me and let me help you. You don't know what you are getting yourself into and you will need someone to watch your back. It's going to drive me insane Buddy to worry about you. Please Charlie; do not close me out now."

Don closed the phone and was gripping it tightly. He felt it was the only real hold he had on his brother now. Don looked out the window, searching the area as they moved. His fear was making it hard to even breathe. '_Be safe Buddy'_. Don knew Charlie was not walking. He knew that his brother had been planning it for too long. It would be much later that Don would learn that Charlie knew there was a GPS tracker in the phone and that he has left it behind.

By the time they were half way to DC, Don had already talked to Derek and the director called Vic again. He had called his wife to see if she had seen Charlie this morning. Her response was negative, but then he told her to check the SUV for any sign that he had been there. When she told him about the blanket they had their answer.

There were ten agents dispatched to join the others in the DC search. Her first stop would have been less than five miles from the NSA building and they were alerted to check all public buildings in the area and fan out from there.

One thing the director was sure of, if Charlie did not want to be found, he probably would not be. Charlie was smart and in this case, too smart for his own good. He had no idea what was waiting for him and the director knew that he had only himself to blame for that. 'Call me Charlie. You are going to need some help.' Director Robert Thompkins had missed his deadline. He had known Charlie meant it when he gave him the deadline but they had been so close.

Director Robert Thompkins called Ted. "We move in on the suspect. Contact the FBI and DC police department; we need an APB out on the other suspects." Director Thompkins knew that they had been taking a chance trying to using the Westwood brother that they had been watching to catch the others, but time was on their side then.

A few minutes later, the Director heard back from Ted. Suspect slipped his surveillance team this morning, whereabouts unknown.

He leaned back in his desk chair and closed his eyes. '_Damn Charlie, you do know how to make agents scramble_.' He got up and headed out the door. Sitting here was impossible when they needed every available man out looking for a missing consultant that was in a lot of danger.

Alan Eppes walked into Charlie's room. The director had asked if Charlie took anything noticeable with him when he left. The only thing that Alan noted for sure was his shaving kit. He was usually a fanatic about his toothbrush but there is was. Alan knew that Charlie did not take it for the simple reason that he did not want to arouse suspicion.

Alan had recognized the anger that he had seen in the man's eyes and he knew there would be no mercy shown his son if they found him. He prayed that Charlie would call him, would call any of them so that he was not alone. His youngest may have felt he could take care of himself, but Charlie really could not take on the harshness and the bitterness of such anger alone. He could not win without the same evil in his heart that the man who had forced his way into the car had in his. Don had said that there were at least two of them and Alan was afraid that the odds were against Charlie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I do not own the Numb3rs characters

There was no one around when Charlie exited the SUV. A quick look around convinced him that there was no time to waste. The first thing that needed to do was to get to the bank and withdraw enough cash before his disappearance was discovered. He was in the building longer than he had hoped to be but it was important that he not draw attention to the fact that he was withdrawing such a large sum. Once the immediate concern of funding was taken care of Charlie's next step was to get out of the dangerous area that was so close to the NSA building.

Charlie went to the nearest bus stop and after a short wait he climbed the steps onto the bus. After he sat down, Charlie took a deep breath and could finally relax. He watched the road signs and took time to study his map. He had thought over the pros and cons carefully and had weighed his chances of discovery. The proximity to Rock Creek Park was a little close for comfort but it was a big park and he would be on the other side of it this time. The area fit Dr. Eppes needs perfectly and it was highly unlikely he would draw much attention as being new to the area.

Charlie got off the bus a few blocks short of his destination. He wanted to get a feel for the area and he needed to buy a pay as you go cell phone. One look at the area told him that he had made the right choice when he chose it. If there was one place Charlie knew how to fit in, it was a college campus. The apartment that he had arranged to sublet was within walking distance of Trinity College. Charlie had spent some time over the past few days setting it up. He had prepaid two months as well as the required security and all with no verified information. The tenant was not even in town. He took electronic payment and Charlie's word that he would not 'wreck the place'.

The apartment building was of average size, the apartments were small. The manager handed over the envelope that was waiting for him. Near the elevator was a bulletin board and he quickly found what he was looking for. After he entered the apartment, he deposited his bag on the couch and quickly made the call.

He did not want a great car, just one that would get him around. The asking price was $800, and he gave the seller an extra $200 to delay paperwork. He asked for a week and the seller was a young man who did not ask any questions. He was a college student himself and was hurting for cash.

He again consulted his map and Charlie knew he needed to hurry to reach his next destination before anyone thought to look there. He pulled onto a nice residential street. It was a duplex. He could picture Kristen living here. He had already found out that the NSA had paid the rent for the month of July since there was no proof that she was dead and her family had not been reached to pack up her house.

Luckily, he found an unlocked bathroom window that was hidden from sight behind a large rose bush. He would not have to break something as he had first feared. It was a tight squeeze and a few thorn scratches later, he was in. Charlie knew that both the NSA and the FBI had been through the apartment but he needed information and this was the place to find it. He needed photos of her rather large family.

His luck was holding. He found a large family portrait on the living room wall. Judging from the look of Kristen, it could not have been more than two or three years old. The family photo showed the five brothers along with Kristen and her parents. Other than the father, the family had the same Italian looks about them. The senior Mr. Westwood had gray mixed with sandy colored hair and what looked in the photo to be gray or light blue eyes. Kristen was the only small figure in the photo. Her brothers all appeared to be or average height or taller. One of the brothers was a rather stout muscular looking man. The youngest one was wire thin and the three remaining brothers all appeared to have medium body shapes.

Further searching found that Kristen's mail slot was built into her door. For the most part the mail was ordinary with a few magazines and credit card bills along with an auto insurance bill. There was a postcard signed simply Cori that said, 'Having a great time, sorry you had to work made and miss this trip.' The post card was from Honolulu. It was postmarked last Thursday. 'Should have gone on that trip Kristen.'

A search in the bedroom showed a wide-open spot that at one time obviously held a computer. The desk drawer showed bank account information. It was just one older statement but it would be enough for a start. Just when he was trying to close the drawer, he heard the unmistakable sound of something bending behind the drawer. It had fallen underneath; no doubt, the search of the house missed this one. It was a Polaroid of a happy Kristen and Troy Belmont. They were all smiles for the camera and had their arms around each other. There was no date written on it but Charlie judged it very recent. The scenery was outside but it could have been a yard or a park for all he could tell. He was unable to find any other photos but he was certain the NSA had found plenty.

Charlie had gotten more than he came for and headed back to his means of entry. One his way to the window he checked the bathroom cupboards and drawers. Only women's things; nothing that would indicate that a man had spent a lot of time here. Charlie exited the way he came and quietly closed the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had all the notes that he had copied from Charlie's computer file. He had already read through the file that the FBI had on the Westwoods. It was massive, as he knew it would be. There was one of the brothers under surveillance and apparently, they had just lost him this morning. They had only been watching him for a few days and the other brothers had not been seen during that time. He knew that at least prior to the time that Charlie had left he did not have any newer information on the family. Nothing at least for the last month.

Don also knew that Charlie had thought it all out and had more time to plan. Knowing his brother he would have thought of things that had not even occurred to Don, possibly not even the FBI but Charlie did need a starting point, and Kristen's house seemed the likely spot. Derek had not been to the crime scene. However, he knew that there had been many items carried out. Hopefully they would find the missing professor there or else it could be a long day of looking for him.

Don leaned back and closed his eyes. He tried to wipe the dread from his thoughts that he had felt when he discovered the password to the Westwood file on Charlie's laptop. It was surprising that it did not take long. He tried every random thought that had anything to do with Charlie. Then he thought of random facts about himself.

Sade3695. It meant something to him of course. Special Agent Don Eppes and 3695 was his badge number. The implication of the password was a worry he did not want to think of right now.

Derek had brought the key with him. When they walked in the first thing that Don saw was mail that was sitting to the side of the door. Someone had obviously been here since the mail delivered this morning was found mixed throughout the pile. He knew he could not have missed Charlie by much.

"Well he was here and we probably just missed him."

"He entered a locked house; that would be breaking and entering."

"Lay off Derek, he's looking for answers just the same as everyone else. Besides, if the FBI and NSA missed it, then I would hope someone found it." Don's eyes found the large dried blood spot on the carpet.

A closer look around the room and Don noticed the family photo on the wall. The man was smiling for the camera but Don would have known him anywhere.


End file.
